Break My Fall
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry has become a magical creature and Draco, who won't get over himself, is his abusive mate. There is another who longs to be with Harry, to show him how he should be loved but Harry's creature mates for life. DM/HP that leads to LM/HP. Severitus.
1. Lights Out

_I don't anything you recognize, I just like to play with them every now and again._

_Harry has become a magical creature and Draco, who won't get over himself, is his abusive mate. There is another who longs to be with Harry, to show him how he should be loved but Harry's creature mates for life. DM/HP that leads to LM/HP. Severitus._

_Contains violence and abuse._

_Events have been altered to suit the authoress' will. The events at the department of mysteries take place during Harry's seventh year. As such Dumbledore is alive, as is Sirius and Severus isn't a bad guy and Lucius is a very good actor, he's a spy too. A few other things may change as well, however I haven't yet decided what. _

_Enjoy! _

**PART 1: Lights Out**

Harry watched as the Dursley's brand new company SUV disappeared around the corner, he heaved a sigh as he collapsed back onto the small cot he had as a bed.

His mind wandered back to the events at the ministry. He had no idea how long ago it had been but he was still healing from some of his injuries. He was really hoping that the broken ribs he had would heal properly.

He scowled as he remembered seeing Dumbledore stand back and watch. It had been Severus Snape that had helped Harry when Voldemort had tried to invade his mind. It had been Lucius Malfoy that had helped Harry to finally destroy the madman. He had no idea why they were helping him but he wasn't about to question it.

He rubbed his stomach as it clinched painfully in hunger. He had finished the leftovers that Petunia had left long ago as well as the food he had brought home with him.

He had hoped, futilely it seemed, that Petunia at least would have remembered to leave him some food.

He started as he suddenly remembered that he had heard them say something about going on holiday.

Crap.

He really hoped that they just hadn't left for it.

He couldn't even guess as to the day it was, and his window was sealed shut and the bars had been reattached and reinforced.

So much for sending a letter to someone.

They returned just before the sunset and he could hear them eating and packing.

He woke to Vernon banging into his cell, er... room, 'don't make me regret leaving you in this house alone, Boy. You are allowed to go the bathroom and the kitchen otherwise you are to stay in your room. Am I understood?' He raged his face somewhere between red and purple, the vein in his forehead throbbed ominously.

'Yes Uncle Vernon,' Harry replied, evenly.

Vernon tried to sneer at Harry but only looked as though he was trying to pass gas. 'Don't touch anything!' he bellowed as he stormed out, leaving Harry's door unlocked and open.

'And clean the house, all of it!' Petunia shouted up the stairs.

Harry blinked, as he stood in the middle of his room. Petunia called Dudley who was whining about his gaming system or something and Vernon was trying to find a snack. Ten minutes later the three were piled into the brand new car and Harry was still standing motionless in his room.

The slamming of the car door pulled Harry back to reality and he scrambled to the window to watch the car drive away.

He gave a whoop of excitement and grabbed up the letter he had written to Ron and Hermione before running out to the shed in the back where Vernon had locked Hedwig.

'Hey girl,' he greeted her, holding out his hand and offering her some owl treats. 'I'm sorry, I tried but you know how they are,' he offered softly. She glared at him as he approached, 'but they're gone for a few days so it's just you and me so you can fly now, and maybe hunt for some good food,' he offered as she let him stroke her softly.

'Could you make a delivery for me? You don't have to rush.' He added when it looked she was going to nip him in protest.

She bobbed her head and Harry attached the letter to her leg and fed her more treats. She hopped up onto Harry's shoulder and rubbed him affectionately as he walked her outside. With a nip to Harry's ear she took off and Harry watched her fly off.

* * *

Harry had almost a week alone and was surprised to find that the Dursley's would be coming soon and his birthday was in a few days.

He cleaned the house, which Petunia had never been able to clean as well as he had.

He took some toast and an apple out to the back porch to eat. Hedwig had come and gone already twice and he was waiting for a reply from his friends.

He was supposed to go to the Burrow for the last week of summer, before they went back to school, they also had to pick up their supplies.

He was slightly disappointed when he'd gotten Ron's reply that had been vague at best. Not that Hermione's letter had been any better, but apparently they weren't allowed to say anything about anything to him. Ron had apologized profusely but Hermione had just pestered him about studying.

He tossed his apple core into the bushes and headed back inside.

Harry finished cleaning up and with a loud yawn Harry headed up to bed, not really sure why he was so tired.

* * *

At 8 o'clock the next morning the Dursley's pulled into the driveway, pleased to find that yes, their house was still standing.

Vernon and Dudley unloaded the car, which was really Vernon unloading the car as Dudley sat in the car playing his handheld system, and Petunia rushed in to start making a snack for Dudley

Vernon dropped the bags he was holding and Dudley died in his game as Petunia let out a piercing shriek.

Vernon and Dudley shared a look and then hurried inside.

Petunia was standing in the middle the hall as she continued to scream as she pointed into the living room.

The pair could only stare at the sight they found.

Harry, who hadn't made it to bed the night before was levitating in the middle of room and glowing a soft greenish blue.

Vernon gave a bellow and brought his fist down heavily onto Harry's chest. His eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath and he stopped glowing as he dropped to the ground.

Before he could process what was going on he was being dragged by his hair, and he couldn't make out the words but he could tell Vernon was trying to talk about what he was angry about.

'What did I tell you about doing that?' he managed as he slammed Harry against the wall.

'Vernon,' Petunia cried, 'don't damage the walls!' she pleaded as Harry was slammed into the wall again.

Vernon pulled open the door to the cellar and tossed him down the stairs. Harry hoped that the ribs that hadn't healed weren't dislodged in his tumble down the stairs.

* * *

Harry had no idea of the passage of time, being locked in a room with no windows and no other way to tell time.

He was huddled in a corner when Vernon came down.

'Are you done with your freakishness?' he asked with an I-have-bad-gas sneer.

'I don't... I didn't,' Harry tried to protest, he had no idea what had happened for him to end up in the cellar. The last thing he remembered was eating outside the night before, had it been the night before?

'Don't lie to me,' Vernon yelled as he backhanded Harry, who flew into the wall.

Harry trembled, he had seen Vernon angry but never had the large man resorted to violence with him.

'Answer me!' Vernon bellowed, advancing on Harry.

'Please, no, I'm sorry,' Harry whimpered as he curled in on himself only to wince as he was grabbed by the arm and hauled up the stairs. He felt something pop and he fought back the tears that the pain had brought.

As they came out of the cellar a blinding pain went through Harry as something connected with his knees and then there was a maniacal laughter. He gasped in pain and as he did something was thrown into his face and he started coughing.

_Please, I just want to be somewhere safe._ He pleaded to whatever higher being would listen. Vernon let go of his arm and as his shattered knees connected with the unyielding floor he blacked out, as he did he suddenly glowed a soft pink before he vanished.

Dudley however had brought the bat down on his father's foot.


	2. Home

**PART 2: Home**

Lucius had just spent the last five minutes lining up his shot and he had just taken it when suddenly a blinding pink light appeared in front of the hole. As he and Draco, who had been inspecting his nails, turned away from the light, a body materialized onto the green.

As the two blondes blinked away the light, they recognized the form as a human but other than that they had nothing to go one since it was curled up on itself and they couldn't see anything identifying.

'Draco, go call Severus, please,' Lucius requested as he tried to examine the body more closely.

Draco suddenly sneered as he caught sight of messy dark hair. 'I think we should just toss it in the river and be done with it,' he offered, his disgust clear as day.

'Go call your uncle,' Lucius snapped as he tried to keep his temper in, 'and tell him to bring his med kit.' The boy had been doing nothing but putting Harry Potter and half-bloods and muggleborns down since he got home and Lucius had had enough on the first day but nothing he did seemed to stop the brat. Lucius gave a silent sigh, it was his own fault he supposed, he really shouldn't have gotten so immersed in the role he had played.

'Fine,' Draco barked as he stormed away, 'but I'm going to Blaise's for the rest of the holiday.'

'Fine!' Lucius snapped, glad he was busy with the boy on his green because he might have just hexed his brat of a son.

Lucius gently rolled the boy onto his back as he whispered words of comfort to the boy, his face was so badly bruised and covered in ash that he didn't recognize who it was.

Lucius was about to pick him up when the boy whimpered, 'you're safe child,' the blonde murmured before casting a stabilizing charm on him and once the young man was settled in Lucius' arms he headed into the manor.

The young man curled into Lucius' chest as he fisted the expensive shirt tightly.

'Lucius?' Severus called, as he looked for him.

'Here Sev,' Lucius called back as he headed up the stairs.

'Where's here?'

'The stairs.'

'Are you alright?' Severus asked as he appeared at the bottom, half expecting to find the blonde sprawled on the floor at the bottom of the long staircase.

'I'm fine, but this young man isn't.' Lucius replied as he kicked open the door to the spare room next to his.

'What happened? Draco just told me you needed me with my med kit then he said something about Zabini and vanished.' Severus asked as he set up his supplies.

'We were golfing and-'

'Sev!' Remus called suddenly from the rooms below.

'Up here,' Severus called back, as he began to run a scan on the boy, not actually looking at him.

'I really need tighter security,' Lucius mumbled.

'I found him!' the werewolf announced as he came skidding into the room.

Severus head shot up so fast Lucius thought it might pop off, 'what where?'

Remus would have answered had he not been staring at the boy on the bed.

'Oh no,' he whispered as he cautiously moved toward the boy, as if he was approaching a startled animal.

Severus looked back at the boy and actually took in his appearance and actually stepped back in what Lucius could only describe as horror.

'What?' Lucius asked looking from Severus to Remus in confusion.

Remus moved to sit next on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the hair from the boys forehead to reveal a unique scar, 'it's Harry,' he offered.

Severus, who had been studying the parchment he had received when his scan of Harry was done, swore colourfully.

'What is it?' Lucius asked looking to his friend in concern.

'From this it seems that none of his wounds that he got in that battle were healed before he was sent off to wherever it was the esteemed headmaster sent him off to,' Severus replied, a steely glint of anger flashing across his eyes.

'What?' Remus looked up from Harry, his eyes a dangerous golden colour.

A whimper from Harry brought the werewolf back to him and he muttered soothingly to the boy who may as well be his son.

'Albus did nothing to help Harry at the ministry or afterwards. He has several injuries both old and new and he is severally malnourished,' Severus replied through clinched teeth.

Remus stood and wrapped his arms around Severus' middle and kissed him softly, 'let's heal him first before you gallivanting off to avenge him, hmm?' he asked softly.

The anger seemed to fade from Severus and he sighed, 'fine, Wolf, but we will be visiting those people and that man,' he replied as he relished in the closeness of Remus.

Lucius didn't bother to hide his smirk, it had been a long time since he'd seen it but Remus had always had a calming effect on his long time friend.

'Shut up,' Severus growled at Lucius whose smirk became a snicker. Remus, who was also highly amused, reluctantly pulled away from Severus, 'such a witty comeback.'

'Go fetch some water,' Severus replied as he gave Remus a gentle push towards the bathroom.

Together the three worked at healing Harry and a few hours later, Harry was in much better shape than when he'd arrived.

'His injuries wouldn't be so bad if he'd been able to eat regularly,' Severus commented as he sat on the couch with Remus, who now that Harry had been found seemed much lighter.

'I just wish that he hadn't needed healing in the first place,' Remus commented.

'You can't have everything,' Lucius replied sardonically.

Remus simply glared at him, causing Lucius to laugh, 'just wait,' he threatened as he ever so maturely stuck his tongue out.

'Mature,' Severus commented dryly.

'You're just disappointed you didn't think of it first,' Remus sort of pouted.

Lucius laughed and Severus sort of smiled.

'Can you clean him up while we go get his things?' Severus asked as he gently kissed Remus.

Remus nodded, but looked to Lucius in mild confusion, 'do you know why he's covered in ash?'

Lucius shook his head, 'but I'm sure we'll find out.'

Severus and Lucius left Remus to cleaning up Harry as they headed back to the Dursley's to find his things.

They hadn't been able to find it when Harry had been there but now that Harry had left and basically shattered the wards that kept him and the house hidden it was quite easy to find.


	3. Medicate

**PART 3: Medicate**

Harry gave a cat-like stretch as he lazily reached for the blankets to pull them back up. He shifted so he could lie on his stomach and burrow into the pillows as his arm curled around something soft and furry.

His one eye that could see snapped open suddenly and he didn't move as it took it what little of the room he could see.

He yawned and gave a small shrug with a contented rumble before burrowing farther into the blankets and pillows.

He thought he may have heard a soft chuckle before he dropped off again.

* * *

The next time Harry woke his eyes snapped open as he gasped and scrambled as far into a corner as he could. Unfortunately the bed he was one wasn't in a corner and he tumbled off the bed. He whimpered but was mildly thankful that no one had seen him in his panic.

He peered over the edge of the bed just make sure though before using it to lever himself up. He was surprised that he didn't hurt, well except for where his backside had broken his fall, but he was still stiff and felt weak.

Using the wall and the bed for support he made his way to what he hoped to be the loo. He had no idea where he was but he figured he could think better if he could empty his bladder.

When Harry reached the end of the bed he figured he could make it across the rest of the room, all 7 feet, unaided. He almost managed to, however his knees suddenly gave out and before he could reach for something to steady himself with, he crashed to the ground.

He was, as he tried to pull himself up, mortified to find a warm wetness on his lap. Tears sprung to his eyes as he realised that he had wet himself.

'Oh Harry,' a warm, concerned voice was rushing toward him. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, I thought I had more time before you woke up I was down in the lab brewing, I got here as soon as I could,' Remus babbled as he cleaned Harry up then helped him to the bed.

Harry tried to pull away from Remus and to hide but he was still weak from the long healing of his injuries.

'It's okay, Harry,' Remus soothed as he ran one hand through the silky black locks and the other rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back, 'you're safe, no one will hurt you.' He subtly drew Harry closer to himself before he leaned back against the headboard, letting Harry work himself through his emotions.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered as he pulled away from Remus.

'For what? The stain? Are we wizards or what?' He gave Harry a smile as with a wave of his hand, the damp spot on the carpet and the smell vanished. 'You did nothing wrong, sweet child, you have nothing to apologize for.' Remus offered, pulling the stunned now 17 year old to himself.

Harry let Remus' warmth lull him into a doze and Remus, for his part, had his own nap.

* * *

'We had been trying to find him since Dumbledore sent him off, Lucius. We've scryed, used the cards, every location and tracking spell known to wizard and some not. Remus even spent an afternoon gazing into a crystal ball for Merlin's sake, we couldn't find him. Then he shows up on your putting green and now we can find him with the simplest of spells? There was something on that house. Dumbledore put a charm or something on the house and tied to Harry so that when he was there no one would be able to find him or the house.' Severus ranted in a whisper as he and Lucius watched the house for several minutes.

'Yes well, Dumbledore has always been more Slytherin than anything else.' Lucius replied with a weary smirk.

Severus sent the blonde a chilling glare, 'what he's done isn't "Slytherin" it's... just... it's...' Severus couldn't find the right word he wanted to use because nothing seemed to fit and his hesitation caused Lucius to snort in amusement, which only caused Severus to glower at him, 'it's mean is what it is.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow and tried to not laugh at Severus for both their sakes. He was probably one of the few that had ever gotten to see Severus at a loss for words.

'It's despicable is what it is, the poor young man wasn't even healed before he was tossed to those muggles.' Lucius offered.

'Yes well,' Severus sighed, 'what's done is done, we just have to pick up the pieces so Harry can have a normal life.'

'Shall we go in?' Lucius said after a moment of silence. Severus merely nodded and as headed around back to go inside.

They were shocked to discover, as they made a quick tour of the first floor that there was nothing to suggest anyone other than the two abnormally large men and one abnormally skinny woman lived in the house.

'Are you sure this is where Potter was sent to?' Lucius asked as he shuddered at the image of what was Petunia and Vernon trying to be affectionate for the photographer. He glanced at it again before he placed it face down on the table.

'Yes,' Severus replied, his brow furrowed in confusion, 'can't you feel that?' he asked as if he was trying to pin point where a sound was coming from.

Lucius could feel it, it was magic, and someone with enough magic to leave an imprint in the house had had something bad happen to them.

Severus followed the feeling into the kitchen and placed his hands on the door the cellar, it seemed to radiate sadness, 'ostendo sum specialis,' he whispered softly, as Lucius added his own hand; both were covered in a soft lilac glow.

Both Lucius and Severus were bombarded with what had happened to Harry, both from that day and other lesser incident throughout the boy's life.

Lucius pulled away first, cursing the people who had treated someone with such cruelty.

'He was just a child,' Severus murmured.

'It could have been worse, Sev,' Lucius offered, it was a small comfort but Severus appreciated what his friend was trying to do. Harry had been treated like a house elf, made to do chores while Dudley watched TV all day. When something went wrong they blamed it all on the small child. He could cook by the time he was eight and the other boy could barely tie his shoes.

He hadn't been beaten on a daily bases, and though Vernon never really used violence on Harry, Petunia had often used it, a backhand, a fry pan, burning his hand on an element.

Severus sighed, it wouldn't due to dwell on it now, 'Ostendo sum qua ago Harry Potter,' he incanted with a circular wave of his wand. He was hoping to find out where Harry had lived in the house but the wand didn't move in his hand. Both Lucius and he exchanged concerned looks, normally a wand would twitch or go wonky when that spell was performed in a house but to not even twitch. Harry didn't consider this house his home that much was certain.

'Ostendo sum capitale Harry Potter,' Lucius tried this time, hoping to find something. A violet light shot out of his wand and the pair followed it out to the back where there looked to be a fire pit.

Lucius sighed, 'well that's just fucking stellar of them,' he gave a weak kick at the ashes. The violet light then shot off again into the house.

The pair looked at each other and rushed after it. The door under the stairs was glowing brightly.

Severus pulled the door open and despite several cleaning things having been shoved into it, there was still evidence that was glowing violet in the closet that this tiny space had once held a powerful wizard.

Severus gathered the few pieces, a broken army man, an old child's drawing that had been taped together again, and a tattered blanket as Lucius followed the violet glow that was pulling him up the stairs.

'Severus!' he called as soon as he caught sight at the new door that was violet. This door was too new and Lucius inspected it as he waited for Severus.

'What is it?' Severus asked joining Lucius who pushed open the door.

They stared in wonder at the atrociously decorated room. They would have thought that Delores Umbridge lived here, or maybe a sister since it was painted an almost Puce colour and had images of bull dogs everywhere.

'Sweet Merlin's dog's testicle,' Lucius whispered, 'this is the ugliest room I have ever seen,' he stated.

Severus snorted, 'you obviously never saw Umbridge's office while she taught,' he stated as he moved into the room.

'I have, that's the scary part,' Lucius moved to the bed, 'it's under this,' he stated and sent the bed to other side of the small room.

One of the floor boards was glowing and seemed to sigh when Lucius pulled it up.

There was a bag stuffed into the floor. Severus pulled it out and after a quick rummage to ascertain that it was indeed Harry's pack they headed back downstairs.

They both heard voices, 'This is it, they're all finally home,' Lucius announced just as the trio walked into the house.

* * *

_Just a note on the Latin used in this chapter, which I hope is right!  
ostendo sum specialis = Reveal secrets  
Ostendo sum qua ago = reveal where lived  
Ostendo sum capitale = Reveal possessions_


	4. Here We Are

**PART 4: Here We Are**

Petunia headed straight for the kitchen as Dudley whined about being hungry and Vernon put the car into the garage.

In their haste to get to the kitchen and living room neither Petunia nor Dudley noticed the two furious men in the hallway.

Vernon however did as he rose from picking up the mail.

'What are you- get out of my HOUSE!' he bellowed causing Petunia, who had just finished making Dudley his sandwich and was on her to way to deliver it to her son, to stop and stare in disbelief.

'I'll call the police,' she stated, surprisingly calmly.

Both Lucius and Severus levelled their wands at the Dursley's, Lucius at Vernon while Severus had Petunia.

'Dudley!' Vernon snapped and before he could react to his name both wizards had stunned him. Petunia shrieked dropping the plate while Vernon gave another incoherent bellow.

Both adults were then again staring down a wand, 'the police can't help you,' Severus replied, his voice dripping venom.

It also seemed to have escaped their notice but the wizards were standing between the Dursley's and the telephone.

'We've done nothing wrong!' Petunia stated, quite confidently.

'Nothing wrong?' Lucius asked, raising an elegant eyebrow in question.

'Then why didn't you lock your son up in a cupboard and make him cook when he couldn't see over the counter,' Severus began.

'We never wanted that freak!' Petunia blurted just shy of a shriek.

'He was just a child!' Severus snapped back.

'He's a waste of space and a good for nothing layabout just like his parents,' Vernon sneered, though really it looked like he had to pass gas again.

'His parents were better people then you could even hope to meet,' Severus hissed through clinched teeth.

Petunia looked about to spew more rot and Lucius cut her off, 'he didn't ask to be left on your door step,' he said calmly since he was apparently the level headed one today, 'you could have taken him to an orphanage or left him at the hospital. Anything would have been better then how you treated him.'

'I wouldn't have done that, not with the cheques that came every month,' Vernon replied gleefully.

Lucius thought Severus was going to strain something in his jaw the way his teeth were clenched so tightly, he took a deep breath and seemed to relax if only a fraction.

'I hope you rot in the deepest pits of Hell,' he stated, deceptively calm, before he twirled his wand in his hand much like a drum stick and stalked from the room.

'May patientia vos have ingero in immerito redeo vobis,' Lucius intoned as he held his wand in the palm of his hand, Petunia and Vernon watched as it spun.

The wand gave off a few multicoloured sparks but other than that nothing happened. Vernon started to laugh while Petunia gave an ugly sneer.

Suddenly all three Dursley's were covered in different coloured lights.

'Have a nice life,' Lucius offered with a genial smile as the purple around Dudley, the red around Vernon and the orange around Petunia faded slowly. Before either of them could move the blonde slammed the door.

He almost tripped over Severus who was sitting on the top step.

'Why do people do that to children?' he asked, unable to keep his own pained anger from his voice.

Lucius draped an arm around Severus' shoulder and pulled the other man closer. He had been the first that the potion genius had told about his terrible home life where his abuse had been purely physical.

'I don't know,' he replied, he had ingrained blood purity into his son's brain but he had never raised his hand in anger against him. It had only been recently when Draco had refused to apologize to Potter and his friends that Lucius realised that he had created a warped little bastard.

'One is just as bad as the other,' Severus stated quietly.

The pair sat for a moment in silence, save for the cacophony of noise in the house behind them and what Severus thought was water.

'We should get back,' Lucius said softly.

Severus nodded and let Lucius pull him to his feet.

'What did you do to them?' Severus asked, finally noticing the satisfied anger that seemed to simmer on his brother.

'Let's get back so I only have to say it once.'

Suddenly something landed on Severus' shoulder.

Both men were startled to find that it was a white owl.

'Who are you?' Lucius asked, he had never seen Harry's familiar before.

She nipped at his finger before giving him a look that told Lucius she thought he was an idiot.

'You must be Harry's,' the owl seemed to nod once.

'Can you find Malfoy Manor?' again she gave him the "you're an idiot" glare.

Lucius chuckled, 'you'll find your master there, do not worry he is safe and healed.'

With that the bird gave him a nip in thanks before soaring off.

* * *

If Severus hadn't been so comfortable in his relationship with Remus he would have been jealous of the way the boy was wrapped around his werewolf like a limpet as they both slept on unawares.

'I have this spell I've been dying to try out,' he stated with a mischievous smirk.

Lucius merely raised that eyebrow in question again.

Pulling out his wand and rolling up his sleeves Severus gave an incantation that Lucius had never heard before, nor one he could translate.

When the smoke cleared Lucius burst out laughing.

Remus shot up and Harry buried deeper into the bed.

'Severus!' he squawked, causing Harry to snort.

Remus looked from the highly amused Severus, to the outright laughing Lucius.

'What did you do?' he asked eyeing Severus with trepidation.

'That's for me to know,' he stated, 'this was all we could find,' he turned serious as he placed Harry's bag on the bed.

'Hedwig!' Harry suddenly snapped awake.

'Is on her way,' Lucius added, as he tried to compose himself.

'Undo it,' Remus stated as he stared at Harry in horror.

Harry finally turned to Remus, and promptly burst into laughter. 'You look like a clown trying to be a hooker,' he panted which only caused Lucius to laugh harder.

'Yuck it up, you look just as bad as I do.' Remus replied.

Harry hopped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom where an indignant cry was followed by peals of laughter.

'This is worse than when I did it to Fred and George,' he offered as he came back out.

'I take it you're feeling better then,' Severus asked as Harry cleaned off the make up for both himself and Remus.

Severus pouted, 'It lasted longer for them,' he tried to not be petulant.

Harry shrugged, 'I can put his back if you like,' he offered only to have Remus growl.

Severus started to run several scans on Harry as well as actually checking him.

'Where am I?' Harry asked though the last word came out as more of a squawk as Severus' cold hands felt Harry's tender and sensitive sides.

Stifling a chuckle Lucius replied, 'you're in my guest room, you showed up on my putting green about a day and a half ago. Ruined my best game,' he added wistfully.

'Sorry,' Harry offered as he stuck his tongue out.

'I fully expect a rematch, I'm sure you'll be a better opponent then my son,' he replied dryly.

'Where is Draco?' Harry asked going a bit pale, both Severus and Remus curious as well.

'He's gone to Italy for the rest of the summer,'

Harry looked visibly relieved and the older men exchanged concerned looks.

'You're awfully accepting of this,' Remus commented.

Harry gave a shrug, 'I've done nothing but think about that night and I realized that Severus and Lucius aren't the bad guys,' he replied.

They waited for Harry to expound on that thought but he didn't, instead he stood and carefully went to the bathroom, 'I need to shower,' he offered.

Lucius, Severus and Remus all watched him disappear into the bathroom, Lucius wondering what had happened to the twelve year old boy, Remus trying to figure out why his scent was off, and Severus trying to not wonder who Harry's real parents were.

* * *

"_May patientia vos have ingero in immerito redeo vobis" is apparently a Latin translation of "May the suffering you have inflicted on the undeserving come back to you." If it's wrong tell me please! It won't just be what they've inflicted on Harry but on the post man and the shop girl and Vernon's secretary and Dudley's victims and well you get the idea right?_


	5. Believe

_This chapter is for Seulwolfe who wanted more information but didn't specify what kind of information._

**PART 5: Believe**

Harry emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a too big bathrobe and drying his hair with a towel.

'Where'd the others go?' he asked, hoping he didn't sound as disappointed as he thought he did.

Remus looked up from the word puzzle he was doing, 'they went to the library, something about needed a stiff drink before they had a deep conversation,' he replied as he tucked the pen into the book and stuck both into a pocket.

'My bag!' Harry exclaimed rushing to the item in question, 'who got it? How did they find it? What about everything else?' Harry asked in quick succession not giving Remus a chance to answer.

'You done?' he asked watched as Harry riffled through the contents, only raising an eyebrow at the questionable sketched he only caught a glimpse of.

Harry blushed, 'sorry,' he mumbled as he tucked everything back into the bag.

'Lucius and Severus retrieved it from the Dursley's before you woke up. I don't know how they found it and that bag was all that they had.' Remus replied sadly.

Suddenly Harry had flashes of fire and he could hear a maniacal laugh. He suddenly picked up the closest object, which happened to be his still full cup of pumpkin juice, and flung it against the wall, clearly furious.

'Harry?' Remus asked in concern.

Harry slumped onto the bed, 'I think those bastards burned everything,' he heaved a sigh.

'Well then you can wear my stuff until we can get you knew clothing, I'm sure we can make arrangements to get the other stuff.' He offered.

'Hedwig!' Harry shot up almost head butting Remus who jumped back.

There was a sudden incessant tapping at the window and, like she had been summoned but her name alone, Hedwig was trying to get into the room. Harry rushed to the window to let her in. The owl landed on her master's shoulder before unexpectantly becoming a fluffy white cat. If an animal could looked surprised Hedwig did.

'Has she done that before?' Remus asked his concerned mixed with amusement at the looks of almost identical surprise on both Harry and Hedwig.

Harry just shook his head but held the cat close as he scratched behind her ear, Remus could hear her purring.

Remus pointed out a stack of clothing to Harry, 'it's some of my things, since I'm closest in size to you,' he offered. 'The others are waiting in the library, we should head up soon, I'll wait outside,' he stated as he headed to the door.

'Remus?' Harry called just before Remus opened the door and he turned to look at the teen. Suddenly he was knocked into the door by the small body, 'thank you!'

He gave a small smile that Harry didn't see and held tightly to the young man who was hugging him tightly.

'You're welcome, cub,' he offered, 'now hurry up and get dressed.'

* * *

'Do you know what she is?' Harry asked as they entered the library, Hedwig purring contently in his arms.

'Who's this?' Lucius asked eyeing the white cat in Harry's arms.

'It's Hedwig,' Harry replied dropping into a seat next to Lucius.

'It seems we have a clue as to what you are,' Lucius offered.

'What I am?' Harry asked, slightly frightened.

'Most wizards and witches aren't pure human.' Lucius began, 'Draco and I for example are part pixie, the Blacks I believe were part incubus and the Weasley's have fire elemental in their blood.'

Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh as Remus watched in amusement while Severus tried to not be amused.

'You're part pixie?' he asked in disbelief.

'Lightning Pixies, thank you very much, we ride the lightning.' Lucius stated puffing up proudly.

'So what am I then?' Harry asked, still giggling slightly.

Severus and Remus exchanged a look, 'We don't know, you're mum was a muggle born so it's hard to know if there was anything in her blood line and you're father never really should anything of an inheritance or talked about one.'

'How do you know I am anything?' Harry asked, uneasy.

'Hedwig, she's an animorph, much like a metamorphmagus, she can change her shape at will. It's very rare and it really only makes an appearance if they are bonded to a full blooded creature.' Lucius replied almost apologetically.

Harry sighed, 'so how do we find out what I am?' Harry asked.

'Well normally on your birthday it would have appeared but it seems to have been put off, probably by the way those retched Muggles treated you. Your body isn't ready for the change,' Remus replied.

'We, well mostly you, can brew a paternity potion. It'll reveal if anyone in your family have mated to a non-human of some sort,' Severus replied, finally joining the conversation.

'How long will that take?' Harry asked, apprehensive about having to brew a potion with Severus alone.

'About a week, the potion itself will only take a few hours at most, while the parchment that is charmed will have to sit and soak in the potion for a while.' Severus replied as he went through the ingredients trying to remember what he had and needed to get.

'Well while that soaks, I believe a shopping trip is in order since someone doesn't have their own clothes,' Lucius pronounced after a moment of awkward silence.

'It'll take all week?' Harry asked flummoxed.

Lucius smirked but it was Remus who answered, 'well you do need an entire wardrobe and I know you'll want to get muggle and wizarding clothing, and then the books, and you'll want to spent the entire day in that giant miggle book store you like, not to mention Flourish and Blotts, and then the second hand stores that line-' he rattled on, grinning as Harry blushed.

'We get it, thanks Remus,' Harry cut him off with a weak glare.

'And then there's the wondering from store to store...' Lucius added.

'And playing with the toys in the toy stores,' which surprisingly came from Severus.

'I get it shopping takes time,' Harry said in exasperation.

'But it's so much fun,' Lucius offered with a grin.

'When did you become a woman?' Harry asked with another weak glare.

'There is so much you don't know about me,' Lucius replied.

'Oh like what?' Harry challenged the topic changed to something that didn't involve shopping.

'He wears a mud mask to bed,' Severus offered.

Remus grinned, 'he has more shoes then a shoe store.'

'He likes to sing old muggle rock songs in the shower,' came from Severus.

'Can bake a mean brisque.'

'What's a brisque?' harry asked between fits of laughter.

'Oh! Likes to dance around naked to ABBA!' Severus blurted out getting into the spill all of Lucius secrets game. Harry only laughed harder and Lucius reaction didn't help anything.

'Hey!' Lucius cried out in indignation, as he fought hard to hide his blush.

'Oh don't worry, Luc, Severus does it too!' Remus replied causing Harry to laugh so hard he could hardly breathe.

Severus gave an indignant cry and the rest of the afternoon was spent trying to find the others deepest secret. Though the ABBA one seemed to be winning.

* * *

The next afternoon Severus and Harry spent making the potion and charming the parchment.

Lucius and Remus were getting some work done, though neither would tell Harry what they were working on.

Finally the potion was done and Harry had carefully placed the parchment into the potion as he very clearly spoke the incantation that would activate it.

The potion glowed a soft purple-pink and Harry felt a wave of warmth wash over him.

'So now we wait,' Severus offered when Harry looked up at him.

The older man couldn't help but be nervous, he had no idea why but he was incredibly nervous, not more so then Harry but it was there and he wished he knew why.


	6. Simple Design

**PART 6: Simple Design**

The next week went by alternating between excruciatingly slow and agonizingly quick.

True to word, Lucius had taken them all shopping. They had started in the wizarding world and slowly spiralled out.

Harry had all his textbooks plus several dozen others both fiction and nonfiction and had several extra notebooks and pens, though all were magical in some way. Lucius had tried to get Harry to get the traditional inks and quills and parchment rolls but the rant Harry had gone on about keeping notes organized and together and not ink splotched and uncrumpled had Lucius not only holding up his hands in surrender but buying a few for himself.

Severus and Remus smirked as they added theirs to the pile, having collected them before Harry's rant.

'Shut up,' the blonde mumbled to them as they headed out of the store.

Harry was blushing furiously as he hurried out. Remus and Severus shared an amused look and Remus asked, 'what happened Harry?' which only caused Harry to turn an even brighter shade of red.

'Nothing,' he snapped nervously.

'Call me!' a petite brunette called from the store, as she gave Harry a beaming smile as she somehow managed to both wave and push out her ample bosom even further than it already was.

Neither Remus nor Severus could hide their amusement, though no one noticed Lucius' growl of irritation.

'Do you need more robes?' he asked trying to get the attention off the brunette still ogling Harry.

'Urgh! No! No more robes, please!' he pleaded as he faked gravelled for Lucius, causing the older blonde to chuckle.

They spent the rest of that afternoon getting Harry fitted for Quidditch gear.

* * *

The next two days they spent in Muggle Dublin, namely because there was less of a chance of running into anybody. Something Harry was nervous about since he hadn't heard from any of his friends since before the Manor.

They had spent several hours buying more clothing for both Harry and Remus, since they were the two in dire need of clothing the most, however, Severus came away with a few items including a deep purple shirt that had Remus drooling over the potion master.

'Stop pawing at me, Wolf,' Harry had heard Severus command from his dressing room beside the other man, 'we are in a public place and there is a young, _impressionable _man in the other, oh sweet Mother of Merlin-' the rest of his sentence was cut off as a silencing spell was put up and Harry hurried from the change room. He shuddered as he found Lucius rummaging through a bin of old T-Shirts that were on sale.

Lucius hadn't noticed Harry until he swiped the Blue Oyster Cult shirt from his hands.

'That was fast,' he stated as Harry examined the shirt.

'Yeah well I wasn't really in the mood to listen to them mate in the change stall,' he replied conversationally.

Lucius could only gape at Harry for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter.

Harry gave a low chuckle, it was sort of funny, in a totally disturbing kind of way. One of them Harry did consider a father and the other, if things continued, he wouldn't be surprised if he became like one.

'A BOC fan I see,' a tall attractive bluenet appeared next to Harry and Lucius.

Harry had folded the shirt and added to his continuously growing pile, 'yeah,' he replied absently, not paying the bluenet a lick of attention as he continued to rummage through the shirts.

Lucius smirked as the other customer scowled and walked away.

'Score!' Harry exclaimed suddenly and Lucius attention snapped back to his companion.

'What?' he asked just as Severus and Remus appeared.

'Score!' Remus repeated snatching the shirt from Harry.

'Thief!' Harry tried to grab the shirt back but Remus wouldn't let him.

'It'd be too big for you,' Remus commented as he added the shirt to his own pile.

'What are you too fighting over now?' Lucius asked as Severus simply removed the shirt from Remus' pile to look at it.

Lucius didn't recognize the logo at all but Severus did, though he couldn't place it.

'I never would have expected to find a Montreal Canadians shirt here,' Harry commented.

'Who?' Lucius asked still confused.

'It's a hockey team,' Harry replied.

'Hockey?' Lucius parroted.

'It's a barbaric muggle sport in which the muggles skate around trying to hammer each other into the ice or a board or something equally as hard all the while trying to get a small bit of rubber into the net,' Severus replied his distaste of the game clear in his description.

'It differs from Quidditch how?' Lucius asked, it did sound like the sport, the way Severus described it.

'There's only the puck and no other balls trying to dislodge a player, it's not played on brooms and there is only one net a side,' Harry offered, eyeing the vintage Canadians t-shirt.

'When can we see a game?' Lucius asked eagerly, causing both Harry and Remus to laugh and Severus to snort.

'Well there is a league here so maybe tonight before dinner we could see if there is a game,' Harry replied with a grin.

* * *

After the game Lucius was clearly a fan of the sport.

The quartet headed to dinner as Harry and Remus explained several leagues and all the games they had seen and whatnot about hockey.

Severus groaned and pulled out the muggle novel he had found that had sounded interesting, something about a serial killer and the detective who had almost caught him ten years ago.

* * *

The next day they headed back to the mall, they hadn't done everything at the shopping center and had decided to go back to do more shopping.

They wandered through and Severus and Lucius were drawn toward loud sounds and flashing lights.

'What is it?' Lucius asked in something akin to awe.

'It's an arcade,' Harry replied amused, Harry headed to the counter and had gotten a bunch of tokens.

'Here, go have fun.' Harry offered as he handed off the tokens and Remus pushed the pair inside.

Severus and Lucius moved in with trepidation, looking around unsure of were to even start.

Harry however was pulling Remus away, having set his sights on a shop a little ways down from the arcade.

'Harry?' Remus asked eyeing the shop in concern.

'I thought we'd get matching tattoos,' Harry beamed.

'Matching tattoos,' Remus repeated.

'Yes I designed this one,' he replied as he pulled a paper from his pocket, 'and I thought you would get one too,' he replied some of his excitement fading.

Remus took the paper from Harry to examine it, he was surprised. It was a lily nestled in the crescent of a moon with a few stars around it.

'I just I mean, it doesn't have to be this one and not today but... I was-'

'I would love to get it Harry,' Remus stated cutting him off.

'What?' Harry said after a moment of shocked silence.

'Can I help you gentlemen?' a young tattooed covered girl asked looking up from the desk. Neither had noticed that they had entered the tattoo parlour.

'Yes,' Remus replied, 'we'd both like to get this tattoo,' he offered her the sketch.

'Excellent,' she replied before calling for Garth, a clean cut, sparsely tattooed older man. She explained the situation to him and he looked up.

'Yeah my appointments just cancelled on me so come on,' he waved them to the back.

* * *

It was a few hours later the pair headed back to the arcade to pick up Lucius and Severus.

They found the pair playing a fighting game as they yelled insults at each other and the screen.

'Can we take one of these home?' Lucius asked as Severus did a spinning upper cut back kick and effectively annihilating Lucius.

'I'm sure we can find something for you, there may even be a hockey game you can play,' Harry offered.

'What? Where?' Lucius asked looking around excitedly.

* * *

Hours later they were back in the rooms and Harry with Remus' help had set up the console Lucius had bought so they could play more video games.

Harry watched amused as Lucius and Severus tried to repeatedly kill each other, as Remus played a smaller version on a handheld system.

* * *

A week after brewing the potion and the parchment spells, Harry and Severus were back in the lab.

'You sure you want to do this Harry?' Remus asked from where he stood in the doorway with Lucius.

'Yeah, I'd like to know.' Harry replied as rolled up his sleeve so he could reach into the cauldron to fetch the parchment. Any magic now would ruin it.

Slowly Harry unrolled the scroll.

'Oh there is a, I need that book!' Lucius suddenly announced causing the others to look at him, Severus with a slight glare, and Remus and Harry in confusion.

'I'm sorry,' he at least sounded sheepish even if he didn't look sheepish.

Harry unravelled the parchment and as he read the scroll he found he had to sit down.

_

* * *

*evil laughter* I couldn't help myself..._

_I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and favourited and put this story on alert! It makes me warm and fuzzy._

_Go vote in my poll, it'll help with my next story and the top three so far are, in no particular order, Nymph, Faerie and Incubus. So go vote!_

_Thanks all!_


	7. No Games

**PART 7: No Games**

Harry stared at the parchment for a full two minutes before he carefully rolled it up, handed it off to Snape and deliberately walked from the room. Lucius and Remus moving aside at the softly spoken, 'excuse me.'

Lucius made to go after him but Remus stopped him with a hand on his arm, 'leave him be,' he said softly.

Severus, however, had unrolled the parchment and cursed colourfully.

'What is it Sev?' Remus asked, looking concerned.

'One month and apparently it didn't mean anything,' he stated cryptically as he handed the parchment off to Remus before he followed Harry's path out the door.

Remus and Lucius shared a look, both curious and concerned about what the results of Harry's paternity test were if it sent both men off.

If Lucius had been drinking anything he would have spluttered it all over Remus, but since he wasn't he simply choked on air. Remus however didn't seem much surprised.

'Did you know?' Lucius asked once he could breathe again.

Remus shook his head, 'No but one night after Lily turned James down again he was... different. And then he started to smell different. Now it just seems to all make sense.'

'I'm glad it makes sense to you,' Lucius replied as he began to rummage through Severus' potions books.

'You probably shouldn't be doing that.' Remus stated eyeing Lucius with no small amount of suspicion. 'What are you looking for?' He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'There's a potion that you can brew that can tell you if you have any creature blood in you.' Lucius stated, 'help me look,' he demanded.

With a sigh, Remus began to flip through the potions manuals.

* * *

Severus found Harry on the roof of the garage. It was someplace he came when he needed to get away from people or just Lucius.

'Go away!' came the muffled demand from the bundle at the edge.

Severus didn't say anything nor did he leave. He sat next to the sobbing figure and watched the all grey cat that had two white paws that was lying in the birdbath.

They sat there together in silence for almost an hour. The cat providing Severus with entertainment as it tried to get birdseed from several of the feeders that were scattered around the gardens.

'How?' Harry finally broke the silence as he looked up from where his head had been buried against his knees.

Severus smirked, 'surely I don't have to tell you how babies are made, do I?' he asked playfully.

Harry gave him a weak, wet glare before smacking him. 'No, I mean, how is it possible for him to have carried me? Besides I thought you hated each other,' he stated.

'I didn't hate James, Sirius was the total berk. James, when he was alone and not mooning over Lily Evans was tolerable.' Severus replied with a sigh. He then launched into the tale of how Harry came to be.

_

* * *

James Potter wandered through the halls of Hogwarts much later than any student should be. He was covered by an invisibility cloak so he wasn't too worried about being spotted. However he wasn't exactly aware of his surroundings as he muttered constantly to himself and as such he collided head on with another student who was out of bed at such an odd hour._

'_Potter, you really should pay more attention to where you're going,' Snape advised as he brushed himself off._

'_Yeah well maybe you should,' Potter shot back, it was a weak comeback and both new it. _

_Snape heaved a sigh, 'did Lily turn you down again?' he asked as the pair sat on the large window ledge._

'_I'm just a gluten for punishment, I guess,' he replied as he folded the cloak and held it in his lap._

'_You know she made that promise to her father, don't you?' Severus asked as he watched the stars._

'_I know but I just keep hoping that one day she'll say yes,' James replied wistfully._

'_Maybe if you ask her after graduation she'll say yes, you twat,' Severus offered without the maliciousness he often used when Sirius was around._

'_I don't know if I can wait that long,' James replied._

'_You've waited this long, what's another few months?' _

'_It's been too long as it is,' came the sad reply._

_Severus was suddenly unsure of what he should do, he felt bad for his sort of friend but at the same time, he wasn't someone he was always with. But it was decided for him when he felt a pair of warm firm lips on his._

_He was stunned for a moment but found himself kissing back._

* * *

'Ack! That's good, I don't need to hear about my conception!' Harry shouted covering his ears as he then shouted, 'lalalalalalalala.'

Severus could only laugh, 'alright I won't go into detail but it was more than once before graduation then we went our separate ways. He joined the order and married Lily,' he gave another sigh.

'Yeah but if I was conceived a month before graduation, how was I born in July only a month later,' Harry asked, letting himself lean into Severus.

'You weren't. We graduated in '79 you weren't born until '80,' Severus replied, 'every creature has a unique gestation period, in males it's longer because the body has to prepare for something it is not naturally equipped to be there. I believe that the first time,' again Harry covered his ears, squeezed his eyes shut and shouted before Severus stopped him by gently tugging his hands down, 'the first time, it initiated that change, we continued for about a month, until graduation.'

'So my father, carried me for 13 months?' Harry asked, gaining a little bit of maturity.

'Yes, he seemed to have,' Severus replied with a slight grimace that matched Harry's.

'Wow, that's a ridiculously long time,' Harry stated.

'Yes it is but the giraffe carry for about 14 months and elephants about 20,' Severus replied almost offhandedly.

'Is that why you hate me?'

'I don't hate you Harry, I tried but... you just... you don't let people hate you. I was jealous of what James and Lily had, family, and I wanted that,' Severus replied.

They fell into silence again, watching as the grey cat chased shadows about the garden.

'If you had known-?' Harry started.

Severus pulled the smaller man into his arms, hugging him fiercely, 'if I had known I would have done everything in my power to ensure that I would raise you,' he buried himself in the wild locks that smelled of strawberries, 'I am so sorry, cub,' he whispered brokenly.

That was Harry's undoing, "cub", it was what Remus called him and to have someone else call him that, Harry sobbed into the strong chest of the other man.

Finally he pulled away as it started to rain, 'sorry,' he mumbled as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

'Don't ever be sorry for crying, it is nothing to be ashamed of, besides I would be too if my world just got turned on its axis.' Severus offered as he helped Harry stand.

'Whose cat is that?' Harry asked as said beast stalked something in the long grass at the edge of the field.

'It's Lucius' familiar, Mittens, I believe.' Severus replied with a smirk.

Harry burst into laughter and by the time they returned to the lab, after checking to see if Remus and Lucius had moved his laughter had turned to periodical fits of giggling.

They gave each other a worried glance when a loud bag erupted from the lab.

* * *

'He did it!' Remus all but shouted as soon as Severus and Harry entered the lab, sounding like a 5 year old folding under their parent's pressure, as he pointed at Lucius. He was hiding under a table at the far end of the room while Lucius stood at the other end, covered in orange sparkly goo, which also covered half the room.

'Tattle,' Lucius glared at Remus, who refused to come out from under the table for fear of the orange goo.

Remus stuck his tongue out.

'Lucius,' Severus said in a warning tone.

Lucius looked into the cauldron much like a recalcitrant child would their shoes. 'There were only four ingredients and 6 steps.' He replied pouting.

'What have I told you about brewing?' Severus asked, and Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek, this sounded very much like a parent scolding a child for doing something they knew they shouldn't.

'That I shouldn't,' Lucius replied with a sigh as he cleaned the mess up with a wave of his hand.

'Then why did you?' Severus asked, looking over the potion.

'I wanted to try.' He seemed to snap from his childish persona. 'Damn it Sev, I'm a grown man I should be able to blow shit up in my own house.'

Severus could only laugh, 'that may be but I rather like you as a friend and I would hate to have you blow yourself up.'

Lucius gave a sigh, 'fine but can I watch you brew it?'

'Yes,' he then turned to Remus who was still under the table, 'it's safe now Wolf, you can come out now.'

'Merlin's testicle, he's worse than Longbottom,' Remus commented as he came out of his hiding spot.

'You have no idea,' Severus replied as he prepared a fresh batch of ingredients.

Both Harry and Remus started to laugh again.

Remus pulled Harry into a one armed hug as Severus brewed and batted Lucius away several times, 'you okay?'

Harry gave a nod, 'yeah, I think I will be. It was just a lot to find out that James was my mother, I guess, and that Sna- Severus is my father.'

'You still have me, cub, you know that right?' Remus asked wrapping the other arm around his cub.

'And now I have Severus too,' Harry replied.

'That you do,' Remus replied with a small smile.


	8. What Lies Beneath

**PART 8: What Lies Beneath **

In truth the potion that Lucius had found had five ingredients and while the first part was easy enough, except for Lucius, to brew, the last step, which required the elusive crescent bloom that only blossomed when the half moon was waxing.

Thankfully it was only a few days away so Harry, with Severus' supervision and Lucius' whined, 'Why does he get to brew it and I don't?' brewed the _Creutair Nochdte_ potion.

'Because, you big baby, Harry has more brewing skill in his left hand then you do in your entire body,' Remus replied with a light chuckle. 'Actually he probably has more skill in his left hand then the two of us combined.'

Lucius had only glared at him.

It had been Harry who had triumphantly found the bloom two days later. So here they were each poised with a parchment and vial of the shimmery avocado green potion.

'_Creutair Nochdte,' _all four of them intoned over their parchments_._

All four parchments started glowing the same avocado green and after a moment the glow died down.

'Ah HA! I'm a werewolf I knew it!' Remus cried out in triumphant as he held up his parchment, 'and 1/8 incubus,' He gave Severus a lecherous grin, 'see I told you, you invigorate me!'

'Thestral?' Severus commented, causing Harry to choke on his laughter and Remus and Lucius to look rather disgusted.

'Why would anyone want to – no, wait never mind, I _really_ don't want to know...' he added as he tried to not imagine what had happened, 'centaur?' he asked even more flabbergasted.

'Wow Sev, I had no idea your family were so into horses. Anything else?' Lucius asked looking over Severus' arm to read the parchment.

'Unicorn,' he replied with a straight face.

'He's a big fat liar!' Lucius suddenly shouted pointing an accusing finger at Severus.

'I totally had you going!' Severus crowed.

'Jerk,' Lucius stuck his tongue out.

'You love me anyway,' Severus shot back, smugly.

'So what are you then?' Remus asked, curious as to what his chosen mate was.

'I am part dream demon,' he replied, showing Remus his parchment when he looked confused.

'Wouldn't that be an incubus?' he asked.

'Apparently not...' Severus replied, then he turned to Lucius, 'you a pure blood still, you giant twat?'

Lucius heaved a very put upon sigh, 'I hold firm that I am full blooded pixie thank you very much,' Lucius replied even as he covered the parchment which Harry immediately snatched from him.

'Oh my gods!' Harry cried before laughing so hard he almost peed himself.

'What?' Remus and Severus asked together.

But Harry couldn't answer and Lucius refused to. Remus managed to get the parchment from Harry before the blonde.

'Kneazle?' Remus stated incredulously, 'Someone in your family... that is seriously messed up.'

Severus had joined Harry in his laughing causing Lucius to glare at him and suddenly the slightly slit pupils made more sense.

It took a few minutes but finally they composed themselves enough for Remus to ask, 'So Cub, what are you?' as he looked to the one whom had actually needed the potion.

'Dream sprite,' Harry replied staring at the parchment, 'with a dash of Basilisk.'

'Basilisk?' Severus asked, snatching Harry's parchment from him.

'I guess from when it bit me and Fawkes had to heal me,' Harry replied.

'Fawkes may not have healed you but instead made your body accept the venom into itself and it became a part of you,' Remus stated suddenly.

'Does it say what James was?' Severus asked, studying the parchment.

'He was a dark sprite, though only one sixth,' Remus replied, pointing out the relevant information.

'So how did I become a full blooded one?' Harry asked, confused.

'It might have been a combination of your magic trying to save you and your magic growing so much on your birthday that it activated the dormant genes, turning you into a sprite.' Lucius replied, for once sounding mature.

Both Remus and Severus stared at him, 'what, I can't know things?'

'Right,' Harry interrupted, 'so do you have a lot of books on sprites and maybe one or two on basilisks so I know what's going to happen to me when my body finally decides I can be a full sprite?' Harry asked turning to Lucius.

'Come we will scour my library for all the knowledge you seek,' Lucius replied as he whisked the young teen away, leaving the other two to clean the lab.

When the pair got the library they ended up playing a rather violent game of chess. Neither one was any good so they spent their time trying to see who could lose the best... worst... most spectacularly.

* * *

Despite his eagerness to learn about what he was, he was reluctant to find out.

But one rainy afternoon about a week before he was suppose to go back to Hogwarts Harry was sitting in the library with Lucius reading up on sprites.

'This would be much easier if that Wolf and his demon was here,' Lucius gave a sigh.

'Yeah and then we'd have to watch them moon over each other, no thank you,' Harry offered as he tossed another book that had little relevant information on sprites.

'Ah here we are,' Lucius said suddenly, breaking Harry from his daydream as he stared at the table of contents of a new book.

'What?' He asked as he sat as close to Lucius as he could without sitting on him.

Lucius was suddenly very aware of the warm body but he managed to bring himself back to the book, 'this,' he pointed to the section on the mating habits of sprites.

'Oh something I haven't read a hundred times already,' Harry gave an audible sigh. Most of the information they had found so was all the same, fun loving, colourful, loyal, long living, blah, blah, blah. Everything they both already knew about the creature.

_Sprites are monogamous creatures, often only mating with one other for their life time. They are drawn to said mate in any number of ways, including but not limited to aura, smell, magic, and physical touch._

_There are no gender lines when dealing with sprites as any can carry a child, it takes longer for a masculine sprite to carry to term since the body has to readjust itself to carry a child._

_There are various types of sprites..._

The book went on to describe several different kinds of sprites and Harry skipped by them until he found his.

_Dream sprites are incredibly rare and only come to maturity if they experience a great physical or emotional trauma. Not much is known about the dream sprite other than that it can walk through dreams._

Harry wasn't at all disappointed with that bit of information. He groaned and dropped his head on to the book with a dull, thunk!

'Could be worse,' Lucius drawled, 'they could not know anything about you,' he stated helpfully.

Harry gave Lucius a weak glare.

* * *

Mittens, who was staring into the empty corner across from them put one paw on the wall and as it slowly slid down she, turned and gave Lucius her own glare.

A few days later Remus found Lucius and Harry in the library. He and Severus stood in the doorway as Lucius, with his bare feet propped on the table, with on hand dangling off the side of the couch and the other buried in the mop of black hair in his lap, and Harry, who had a cushion under his head which was in Lucius lap, slept on.

'They look comfortable,' Remus stated as he turned, he patted Severus' stomach, 'let's leave them be,' he headed back to his rooms.

'If he hurts the little runt,' Severus began.

'Yes, we know. You'll use him for ingredients,' Remus finished as he pulled Severus to their room.

Harry nuzzled into Lucius leg as his hand gently stroked the soft locks.

_

* * *

Creutair Nochdte (Gaelic) creature revealing_


	9. Natural Life

**PART 9: Natural Life**

Harry spent the last few days of summer with Remus and Severus in the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco had come back to the manor and to shop with his father so the others had cleared out, knowing that Draco would have made life miserable for everyone.

They felt sort of bad for Lucius but when the older blonde cuffed his son upside the head for a stupid comment they knew that Lucius would be able to handle himself against a snotty 17 year old.

He spent a day with Hermione and Ron when they came to shop and he told them what he had found out about his parents over ice cream.

Hermione had shocked them both by calling him a traitorous freak and stormed off while Ron looked sceptical about Snape being a father.

'He's trying and we aren't rushing anything, no declarations of love or anything like that but we're getting to know each other and it's nice to have someone of my own to ask awkward questions too. I mean Sirius would snicker whenever anyone said balls,' here Ron muffled his own snicker, 'and Remus has only finally been able to be around me for more than a few minutes.'

'Were you really staying at Malfoy Manor?'

Harry nodded, 'Draco wasn't there it was just Remus, Severus, Lucius and I,' Harry replied, blushing slightly at the mention of the older blonde.

Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, 'Lucius?' he asked not believing that the man would tolerate Harry.

'He's a different man Ron, he helped save me and bought me new clothing, stuff that actually fits me and he plays chess worse than I do and he has the strangest cat...' Harry babbled.

'Alright, I get it,' Ron gave a laugh, 'you like him and I trust your judgement,' He replied, holding up his hands in surrender.

That stopped Harry cold, 'what?' he stated as he blinked at the redhead for a moment.

'I don't have to be nice to Draco do I?' he asked in concern.

Harry shook his head, Lucius had given him express permission to treat Draco however he wanted.

'Are you coming or what, Ronald?' Hermione called from across the street, as she tapped her foot in irritation.

'Ah, go on, Sev, Remy and I are going to meet Lucius for a movie in London,' Harry said, shooing Ron off. Ron surprised him by giving him a hug.

'I'll see you on the train Harry, and don't worry about Hermione, I'll talk to her,' he offered.

'Thanks,' Harry gave Ron a smile as the redhead trotted across the street and Hermione started yelling at him.

Harry cringed but Ron only turned to him and rolled his eyes and Harry laughed though he was secretly glad that he hadn't dropped the "I'm a creature" bomb or the "I think I'm gay and have a crush on our detested classmates Father!" bomb at the same time. He'd save those for the train ride.

* * *

Severus and Remus saw Harry onto the train on the first before they headed to the school where Severus was back to teaching potions and Remus was teaching History of Magic now that Binns had finally moved on.

On the train Harry, early for once, met Neville and the pair found an empty compartment together. They shared their summer stories and about halfway through Luna appeared and plunked down next to Harry, handing him the newest edition of the Quibbler.

As Neville was getting into a story about how he and his uncle Norris had travelled through a swamp in the middle of Madrid they heard a familiar Irish accent yelling in the corridor,

'Damn it Dean! What part of I don't want to see you again, don't you understand?' then suddenly there was a fuming Irishman slamming the door shut causing the glass to rattle.

'Seamus?' Harry asked softly, not wanting to startle the other boy but he still spun around and had his wand in his hand as he levelled it on Harry.

'Oh Merlin Harry, I'm sorry,' he gave a sigh and dropped onto the bench next to Neville and immediately dropped his head onto the startled boy's shoulder, causing Harry and Luna to snicker behind their magazines.

'Oh Harry I almost forgot,' Luna stated, she was much less airy around those she trusted then everyone else. She rummaged in her bag for a minute before pulling out a brightly wrapped package. 'Happy belated birthday,' she offered with a peck to his cheek.

'Thank you, you didn't have to...' he offered as he eyes the package.

She just shrugged, 'I know, but I wanted to. I was in Madagascar and I saw that and thought of you,' she explained.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' Neville blurted as he thrust another more rumpled but no less brightly wrapped package at Harry, 'Gran and I tried to send it to you but Dumbledore wouldn't let us,' he added.

Harry was bewildered, he hadn't expected this, never in a million years. 'Thank you,' he replied, clearly touched. He then carefully began to open the package from Luna.

It was a necklace, a dark emerald stone with a wolf and a snake etched into it, it was attached to a thick leather strap and at Seamus and Neville's insistence, Luna the piece of jewellery on Harry and as soon as the stone touched Harry's skin the two animal's seem to come alive.

'I didn't know _that_ would happen,' Luna stated as she watched the two animals pace around the stone.

'What did you think would happen?' Neville asked as Harry started in on his other gift.

Luna shrugged, 'no idea,' she replied causing Seamus to disguise a laugh.

The gift from Neville was unexpected. It was a photo of Harry and Neville only they were both still toddlers, and they were both covered in cake as Alice and Lily laughed in the background, the caption read, "The Boy's First Birthday- what a mess!".

Harry could only stare at the photo in awe, he ran a gentle finger over his mother, because even if she hadn't carried him she had died for him and that was something he couldn't ever forget.

'Harry?' Neville said softly from beside him. Luna had moved to sit beside Seamus and the pair watched in concerned silence.

'Sorry, lost in old memories,' he replied with a watery smile.

'At least we now know our friendship can stand the test of time,' Neville said trying to lighten the mood. But that seemed to be the worst thing to say because Harry crumpled into Neville's arms.

'Sorry,' Neville whispered confused, as he Harry tightly.

'He learned a lot of new things this summer and I don't think it's all really sunk in,' Luna informed Seamus wisely.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled away from Neville, 'Sorry,' he offered sheepishly, 'I don't know what came over me,' he explained.

'It's okay,' Luna leaned forward and patted his knee, 'it can't be easy when you find out the people who you thought were your parents aren't,' she offered as Harry gave her a quizzical look, he hadn't gotten to that part yet.

'Did you talk to Ron or Hermione?' he asked, accepting a tissue from Seamus.

Luna shook her head, 'Ginny,' she offered, 'she overheard them talking- well arguing really, and she owled me to ask me to tell you that she's not talking to Hermione because she's being stupid about it. Oh and she also told me to tell you that both she and Ron apologize for not being able to see you today but Hermione's got them both on leashes apparently. She doesn't want them associating with "freaky traitors". She had even told me to do the air quotes.' She finished.

'Just wait till she finds out that I won't be human anymore.' He offered with a lopsided grin.

'What are you?' Luna asked eagerly.

'I will be a Dream Sprite,' he replied proudly.

'Wow,' she replied as she sat back in awe.

'What does that mean?' Seamus asked, just as curious.

Harry gave a shrug, 'no idea,' he replied causing both Seamus and Neville to laugh.

'I'm part wood nymph,' Neville offered.

'I think I've got a bit of Pixie in me somewhere,' Seamus offered, 'not enough for anything exciting mind but it's there.'

'I'm part unicorn,' Luna offered, 'I think it was an experiment. My grandmother injected herself with unicorn blood,' she explained.

'Well that sort of explains a lot,' Neville replied with a teasing grin.

'Git,' she swatted at him with her Quibbler.

'Happy birthday,' Seamus offered to Harry quietly as he handed Harry a slip of paper.

Harry had to laugh, it was an I.O.U. for two pints of the best ale at the nearest tavern.

'Thanks Seamus,' he said as he slung an arm over his shoulder.

'Anytime mate,' Seamus replied nonchalantly.

'Sorry about Dean,' he offered.

'He's not worth it,' Seamus replied with a shrug.

'Let me know when you believe that,' Harry replied.

'Jerk,' Seamus shot back but there was no venom in it.

'Bitch,' Harry replied as he ducked the swat that Seamus aimed at his head, but missed.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about their summers and the adventures and what not. Harry even showed off his tattoo.

* * *

'Pull your head out of your ass Granger, he's still Harry,' Ron stated as he flung open the compartment door and stormed in.

'Save it for someone who gives a flying rat's left nut sack,' Ginny stated as she slammed the door closed on Hermione.

They all heard the indignant cry that followed and then Hermione stormed away.

'So what we miss?' Ron asked the quartet that was staring at the siblings.

Seamus simply resumed his story of how he found Dean having sex Parvati and then trying to pass it off as an accident.


	10. I Will Not Bow

**PART 10: I Will Not Bow**

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron (and Luna and Ginny and Neville and Seamus) all through dinner. They had no idea way she was so against Harry now and couldn't even ask her because she wouldn't talk to any of them.

Severus watched in concern as Harry cast weary glances at Hermione as she made her circuit of glares.

After dinner in which it was announced that it Hannah Abbott and Theo Nott were head girl and boy, Ron and Harry had a better (but not total) understanding of why Hermione was in such a mood. She had been aiming for Head Girl-ship since probably before she had started school and to finally be eligible only to be denied... it must hurt.

Ron gave a shrug as they headed up to the tower, 'she'll come around,' he offered before he had to run off to round up some firsties.

'Snotter,' Draco greeted Harry as they met at the door, Harry ignored him. 'I'm talking to you,' Draco snarled as he grabbed Harry's shirt and shoved him against the wall.

'And I was ignoring you, see how well that turned out,' Harry replied, looking bored.

'Did you have fun being my father's bitch all summer?' Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I think you've got me confused with someone else Malfoy. All that bleach you use didn't go to your head did it?' he asked in mock concern.

Draco growled and slammed Harry against the wall.

'Is there a problem here?' Severus asked from behind Draco.

'No sir,' Draco replied as he released Harry and straightened out his robes, 'I was just asking Harry how his summer went.'

'Five points for lying Mr. Malfoy now get to your room,' Severus stated calmly.

Draco snarled and stormed off the dungeons, shoving some unsuspecting first years out of his way.

'That's another 20 points for violence,' Severus called after him.

Several students snickered as Draco disappeared and Harry turned to Severus, 'Good night, Sev,' he offered as he followed Seamus and Neville up to the tower.

'Good night, Cub,' he returned before he headed off to the rooms he now shared with Remus.

* * *

Seamus and Neville walked with Harry up to the tower as Seamus refused to look at Dean who was giving half-hearted attempts to bat Parvati away and Neville babbled on about finally apprenticing to Sprout.

It was a surprise to everyone that Seamus was apprenticing to Pomfrey.

They didn't notice Hermione glaring at them the entire way up to the tower. But maybe they had just gotten use to her glare and were ignoring it.

* * *

Once in the tower, Harry, Neville, Ron and Seamus, as seventh years, booted some lowly second years from the best couch and claimed it in their names.

'Seamus?' Dean asked tentatively as he approached the Irishman.

Seamus sighed, 'what do you want Dean?' he asked not looking up at the other boy.

'You,' Dean replied, though Harry could hear not one hint of anything resembling affection from him. If anything it seemed to be a chore to talk to Seamus and then Dean's eyes flickered to Parvati.

Harry understood suddenly, it wasn't dreams, while you slept dreams - well it might be but at the moment it wasn't that, it was Dreams, and currently Dean wasn't Dreaming about being with Seamus he was Dreaming about shagging Parvati AND Lavender!

Harry choked on his spit, he could see it so clearly. Looking to Neville he saw him in a large beautiful garden, with a tiny child running around. Glancing at Ginny he saw her playing for the Harpies and his eyes widened as he saw her embrace another witch and kiss her passionately. Ron was helping Hagrid with an injured animal.

Holy crap! He was a walking Mirror of Erised.

He had to tell Lucius.

No wonder there wasn't much about the powers of this particular Sprite in the books, no one had even guessed that he could see anyone's Dreams.

He wondered, if now that he could see them, if he could do anything to them, make them happen easier or change them or what…

'You're such a twat,' he spoke suddenly, Seamus had been glaring at Dean while the darker boy fidgeted under the intense glare. 'Why don't you just apologize for being a jerk-off and tell Seamus that you've been sleeping with Parvati for longer than you'd been dating him,' he snapped.

'Hey, wait what?' Seamus turned from Dean to Harry.

Harry gave him an apologetic smile, 'sorry,' he offered. Seamus sighed and patted Harry's leg.

'What was I Dean? A joke, a bet, a dare?' Seamus asked.

'I… you were… we… I… she made me do it!' he finally blurted as he stuttered lamely pointing to Parvati who was sitting with Lavender.

'You liked it,' she shot back calmly.

Dean gave a sheepish grin, he had, and he couldn't deny that.

'Fuck off, and don't talk to me ever again,' Seamus replied as he stood and headed off to bed.

Dean headed back to Parvati and Harry followed Seamus upstairs.

Ron and Neville stayed behind as Neville whumped Ron in chess.

'I'm sorry, Seamus,' Harry said as he sat next to Seamus.

'I know, but it wasn't your fault,' he replied a little muffled.

'And it wasn't yours either,' Harry offered.

'I'm tired, Harry,' he stated softly.

Harry placed a gently comforting hand on Seamus shoulder, 'pleasant dreams,' he whispered softly to the now sleeping Irishman.

Harry joined Neville and Ron, who was pouting at having lost at chess, back in the common room.

'I told you to let him win Neville,' Harry admonished lightly as he joined the pair, now armed with a notebook and pen. He began to write to Lucius about what he'd discovered, though he left out the part about Seamus having good dreams because he had no idea he had caused those.

'Who are you writing to?' Ron asked curious about who his friend was writing to since according to his knowledge all of Harry's friends were here at Hogwarts.

'Lucius,' Harry replied not looking up, 'he and Remus and Severus tried to help me figure out what I am this summer. I'm still not at a hundred percent but I'm getting there. Remus said that judging from my smell it should be soon.'

'Will you shut the hell up you irritating banshee!' Ginny suddenly shouted startling everyone that was still in the room. Several people, mostly the younger years, had taken a cue from Seamus and had headed up for bed.

'What happens to Harry is not for you to display to everyone because you think he's a freak!' Ginny yelled, her frustration with Hermione clear.

'He's not just a freak he's a fag too!' Hermione shouted back. 'He's a disgusting freak and you all worship him! He's going to brainwash you all and then it'll be Voldemort all over again.'

A slap echoed around the room, though it wasn't Ginny who had slapped Hermione but a timid looking fourth year.

'So my parents and me are freaks too?' she asked, with angry tears in her eyes.

'And me?' a burly fifth year stood up and towered over the entire batch, save for maybe Ron.

'And my brother?' slim sixth year.

'What about my sister and I?' Parvati asked, no one may like her for what she and Dean had done to Seamus, but that didn't mean that she was a total bitch.

Other students began to stand.

'We are all magical and most of us have a shady ancestry if you go far enough back, Granger,' Ron stated as he stood between the mob and Hermione, 'I'd be very careful about what you spout and too whom. The house elves didn't take well to your campaign and if you continue with this no one will back you up.'

'You're a freak too, all of you, I don't know why I came here to this… this… freak show!'

'Deny it all you want Hermione,' Ron started in a dangerously low tone, 'you're a freak, just like the rest of us,' his normally ice-y blue eyes were dancing with fire and flames danced in his hair and around his finger tips.

Hermione gave a horrified shriek and ran to her dorms.

Neville, Ron and Harry started laughing.

'You did that on purpose,' Neville accused as he and Harry settled down.

Ron gave a shrug, 'yeah maybe.'

With the excitement over everyone settled and slowly the common room emptied and as Harry dosed against Neville, he and Ron had a quiet conversation.

'Lucius Malfoy?' Neville asked not quite in disbelief.

'Yeah, he and Snape helped Harry at the ministry and during the summer, I've learned to trust in Harry so until they try to hurt him or something then I'll leave him be, besides Snape is Harry's father,' he added with a shrug.


	11. Give Me A Sign

_I apologize for the delay of this chapter but I think my brain needed a break from this story for a few days..._

_However, my battery is recharged and ready to go and I just watched Sherlock Holmes and Holy UST!_

_Anyway hope you enjoy!_

**PART 11: Give Me A Sign**

The next morning found Harry walking down to breakfast with Seamus and Neville, Ron who didn't have a class first thing had opted for a lie in.

'I still have no idea how you managed to get into the class Neville,' Harry stated. They had NEWT level potions first thing and Seamus needed it to study healing and Harry wanted it to keep his doors open, since he was pretty sure he didn't want to be an Auror anymore.

'Me neither,' Neville shrugged.

Hermione was sitting alone at the breakfast table looking morosely into her breakfast.

'Hermione?' Harry asked softly as he went to sit next to her, even as Neville and Seamus watched wearily.

'Go away,' she snapped, though she didn't seem to be as angry as she had been.

Harry watched for a few moments, 'alright, when you get whatever it is that has lodge itself in whatever orifice it has removed, come find me,' he stated unimpressed with the way his so-called friend had been acting.

She glared at him weakly as the trio headed to sit with Ginny and them.

'Does anyone know what's wrong with her?' Seamus asked piling pancakes onto his plate.

Harry immediately handed him the jar of peanut butter, and the Irishman purred in delight.

Harry grinned as he waited patiently for the peanut butter.

* * *

Potions class was new experience. Severus was a completely different person it seemed, so much so in fact that Severus didn't even glare at Seamus when he leaned over and whispered, 'who is this guy and what has he done with the real Snape?'

'The "real" Snape has gone on vacation for the foreseeable future, I will be taking his place until he returns, if he ever does,' Severus replied as he moved through the classroom inspecting the potions.

'Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest you consider what you are about to do very carefully,' he stated even as he examined Hermione's potion which was a soupy murky orange colour instead of the viscous fuchsia colour it was supposed to be. 'Miss Granger why have you not added the mango extract?'

Hermione went scarlet, and grabbed the vial even as she began to splutter, 'Mr Malfoy, detention tonight in my office and 10 points for disrespecting a fellow student,' he snapped as Malfoy sneered and dropped the belladonna into Neville's cauldron. Harry however cast a shield about the cauldron and the resulting explosion, while rocking the room, was contained to the bubble. 'You will be in detention for the rest of the week with Professor Hagrid,' Snape glared at Malfoy before turning back to Hermione, 'Zero, Miss Granger, consider yourself on probation,' he turned and went to check on the damage that Malfoy had caused.

'Get out of my classroom Mr. Malfoy. I don't ever want to see back here, have I made myself clear?'

'Crystal,' Draco replied as he angry shoved everything into his pack and stormed from the room.

Everyone gaped at the retreating form of Malfoy before turning back to Severus, who looked at the class expectantly.

'Well? Have you all finished or are you just going to stare at me?' he asked tersely, 'Longbottom?'

Neville looked up and gulped before he nodded and squeaked a 'yes, sir.'

'Stay after class, please,' he requested. Neville could only nod.

'Go easy on him, please?' Harry gave a pleading look as he handed in his almost perfect potion.

'I was simply going to offer him a bit of aid, Harry.' Severus replied.

Harry gave a bright smile, 'thank you Athair,' he offered before he headed back to his seat to collect his things for the next class.

As he looked up Hermione stormed by him and he wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the zero in class or something else.

Seamus and Harry waited outside the classroom for Neville. They spent it laughing about Draco and wondering about Hermione.

They were relieved when Neville came out looking relaxed for once.

'So, what happened?' Seamus asked as the trio headed up to Charms.

* * *

_'Mr. Longbottom, I just wanted to commend you on a well made elixir, up until it exploded it was up to snuff with Harry's and Finnigan's, both of which I will be sending to the infirmary.'_

_Neville was gobsmacked, he was expecting to be put down and belittled for his atrocious brewing skills, he definitely hadn't been expecting that. 'Thank you, sir,' he mumbled._

_'I also wanted to apologize for the way I treated you these last years, I shouldn't have. I now see that it was something you couldn't control.'_

_'Sir, I know you had a certain image to uphold and I respect that. I've always been a little slow catching onto things,' Neville started to reply._

_'I should have also been more patient with you,' Severus offered, cutting the student off as politely as he could. 'To avoid such mishaps in the future a simple "contego" over your cauldron will keep anything unwanted from ending up in it. Or you're dinner,' Snape added, with a miniscule twitch of his lip._

_Neville gave a nod as he mouthed the spell over, trying to remember it, 'I know that you are only doing this because of Harry, but thank you anyway.' Neville replied, 'May I go? I don't want to be late for Charms,' he asked._

_'Of course,' Severus replied with a nod, 'and you're welcome.'_

_Neville gave a tentative smile before he vanished from the room. As the door closed Severus sat on the edge of his desk, 'I'm not just doing it for you child, your parents wanted me to look after both of you and I failed on both of your parts, and for that I am sorry.' He said aloud to the empty room._

_He hadn't noticed the door open a crack or close again._

* * *

'See he's not such a bad guy anymore,' Harry insisted as he reached the Charms classroom. Seamus came in huffing, but he didn't seem to have his textbook from potions.

'I'll tell you later,' he mouthed as Flitwick welcomed them all back then had them trying to charm cushions to change colour.

They weren't really sure why they were learning to do this but didn't really mind as it gave them a chance to talk and Harry received bonus points for making his cushion plaid and Seamus made his tie-dyed, much to Flitwick's obvious delight. The rest of the class tried to emulate Seamus' cushion but no one seemed to be able to get it right.

Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't in class, and decided to look for her after class. Despite what she had said earlier he was still concerned for her, he knew something must have happened over summer to cause her to act the way she was.

He just wished he knew.

* * *

Harry found Hermione in the library. It looked like she was reading but the dampness on her cheeks gave her away.

'Hermione?' he asked tentatively.

'Go away,' she replied listlessly.

'What happened to you this summer, Mina?' he asked, trying to get her to open up. Instead she seemed to close off.

'None of your business, freak,' she shot back.

Harry sighed, whatever it was he wasn't going to get it out of her, he stood, 'You really should talk to someone about what happened this summer Hermione, because it's obvious to everyone with eyes that something happened.'

Hermione just glared at her book.

'Madame Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall or Professor Lupin or even Snape would be willing to listen to you,' Harry offered.

He had talked to Poppy last year after having been kidnapped by a non Voldemort related lunatic and it had helped him immensely.

He watched Hermione for a moment before he stood, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed her and left her alone with her thoughts.

_

* * *

Contego is Latin for shield, (at least according to the site I used...) it is a containment spell designed to keep unwanted ingredients from getting into the potion, not that one can use magic around all potions but for now it'll do._

"_Mina" is simply a nickname for Hermione, Harry wanted to call her something that no one else did._

_Review please and vote in my poll, the current leaders are Faerie (which he is in this story), Incubus and Nymph... so vote! _

_Thanks for all the support! _


	12. You Fight Me

**PART 12: You Fight Me**

Over the next few days Harry spent time with Neville, Ron and Seamus as they did homework and not quite but sort of avoided Hermione. Not that it was hard since she was avoiding them but still Harry worried.

'Potter,' was all he heard before he was slammed against a wall.

'Put me down, Malfoy,' he stated surprisingly calmly for someone whose feet weren't touching the floor.

'Fuck you, Potter, I just want to make it clear that I want nothing to do with you so stop sending me this revolting letters!' he stated as he flung a bundle of parchment at Harry.

'What are you going on about now? I haven't sent you anything,' he stated just before Draco slammed his head back against the wall. 'Fuck!'

'Don't lie to me!' Draco shouted then wailed in pain as Harry's foot connected with Malfoy's groin.

Harry stumbled as he suddenly found himself on his feet. 'I am sorry you prat, and I didn't send you this,' he defended as he gathered the letters up so he could read them.

'My Dragon,' Harry read, 'I am so very sorry for how I've treated you these last years, it was wrong of me to turn your hand away- Morgana's hairy twat! You really believe I wrote these? How thick are you?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Look I am tired of our incessant bickering and I would like it to stop because I'm tired of you losing our fun verbal sparring matches. So don't talk to me or look at me or even think about me and I will try my damndest to offer you the same.' Harry offered.

Draco glared at Harry for a moment, 'fine you arrogant tosser,' Draco spat before he tried to storm off as he limped away still clutching his crotch.

* * *

A week after the conversation with Draco, Harry was having dinner with his fathers. Well Remus and Severus were having dinner as Harry pushed his food around his plate.

'So have the carrots or the mashed potatoes won yet?' Severus asked about half way through dinner.

'What?' Harry asked as he looked up at him in confusion.

Severus pointed to Harry's plate with his fork, 'I've lost track, was that the carrots passing the potatoes or catching up?'

Harry blushed and shovelled a mouthful of gravy covered potatoes into his mouth.

'Sorry,' he offered when he swallowed, 'I guess I was a little lost,' he replied with a faint blush.

'And you didn't have a map?' Remus inquired with a teasing smile.

Harry went back to staring into his food morosely, 'I'm just worried about Mina-?'

'Granger?' Severus asked, incredulously.

'Hermione,' Harry replied tersely with a weak glare at his father, 'she doesn't talk to anyone and all she does is school work and I'm pretty sure she's doing the work from classes she isn't even taking, or maybe it's other people's homework, I don't know,' he gave a sigh. 'I just wish I knew what happened to her...' he trailed off.

'Have you approached Professor McGonagall?' Severus asked.

Harry looked up, he obviously hadn't thought of that, 'no, but I probably should.'

Severus gave a smug smile, 'that's why we're here,' only to have Remus swat him.

'You might want to stay away from sharp objects,' he replied.

'Jerk,' Severus shot back slightly pouty.

Remus grinned lecherously, 'you love it,' he purred.

'Stop flirting!' Harry demanded as he covered his eyes. 'I'm having a crisis!'

Both Remus and Severus could only laugh at the poor boy.

* * *

As Harry was heading back to the tower he ran into Draco on the fourth floor. Or more accurately Draco ran at him.

'What the fuck is your deal?' he asked as he, once again slammed Harry into a wall.

'You know if you want to snog me against a wall all you have to do is ask, the worst I could do is turn you down and tell the whole school,' Harry stated as he, once again, dangled from Draco's fist.

'What the fuck is this?' Draco demanded as he shoved something into Harry's face.

Harry tried to push it away so he could actually read it, 'You know I'd really like to see what you're accusing me off so if you could remove your hand from my face, I might be able to explain,' Harry snapped finally.

Draco stopped pushing Harry's glasses into his eyeballs and let Harry see what he was brandishing.

It started out as a love letter but then became a lesson in how to blackmail a Malfoy.

'Draco, I have no idea who the hell wrote this but it most certainly wasn't me. I don't hate you but I don't like you much either so...' he trailed off as Draco dropped him.

'Is it true?' Malfoy hissed.

'Is what true?' Harry asked in irritation.

Draco sneered, 'that you're queer.'

'What of it?' Harry retorted.

'Fucking freak!' Draco snarled as he punched Harry first in the head then jabbed his throat and then elbowed him in the solar plexus. Harry staggered back trying to clear his head and breath, Draco punched him in the stomach and before he really realized what was happening he was falling through the air. The stair case had chosen that moment to move and Draco watched in fear as Harry plummeted out of sight.

He hadn't meant to kill Potter, he had just wanted the irritating prat to stop sending him those letters. 'No, no, no, no,' he chanted as he rushed to the edge. As much as he didn't want to he had to see what had happened to Potter and then someone screamed.

Draco fell to his knees as he spotted Harry floating about 2 feet below him. Harry was glowing a deep purple and he had wings.

'Mr. Malfoy,' a smooth, level voice came from behind him.

'I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to, I just wanted the letters to stop,' Draco blurted.

'So you attacked a student and almost kill him?' Snape asked, glaring at Draco. 'Why didn't you come to me or another professor?'

Why _hadn't_ he gone to Snape? 'I don't... I didn't think...' he stuttered.

'That much is obvious,' the potion master drawled. 'You'll be lucky if you aren't expelled,' Snape stated as he whirled around, 'follow me.' Draco scrambled to follow his head of house.

While Severus had been with Draco, Remus had managed, with Poppy's help to take Harry to the infirmary. By the time they arrived the glowing was gone as well as the wings.

'How is he?' Remus asked, clearly worried about his cub.

Poppy glared at the werewolf, 'can I check him first?'

Remus blushed and mumbled, 'sorry.'

Poppy was done a moment later and as she applied a bruise salve to Harry's chest. 'He's got a crushed larynx and a bruised sternum and skull. A general healing elixir and good long sleep and he'll be fine. Though his voice will be a little raspy for a few days and he won't be doing any exercises for a little bit.'

Remus sighed in relief and collapsed into a chair beside Harry's bed.

Poppy attached the elixir so Harry would get it intravenously, 'it would seem he has started to become what he truly is,' she observed as a small bit of bright purple blood trickled from the needle puncture she had put in his finger. Remus wasn't surprised, nothing like a traumatic experience to do that to someone. Poppy gave Remus' shoulder a gentle squeeze and left the pair alone.

'How is he?' Severus asked as he joined the pair.

Remus found Severus' hand, 'bed rest and an elixir and he'll be a little raspy and sluggish for a few days but he'll be fine. What of Draco?'

Severus heaved a sigh, 'I don't know, suspension probably, the head master won't expel him. I don't think he was acting under his own violation...' he replied.

* * *

The next day Remus and Severus had to teach unfortunately, but on of them was always with Harry. Neville, Seamus and Ron all stayed with him and Lucius stopped by as well when he had picked up Draco. He had been less than impressed with Draco and pulled Draco from the school by his ear.

It was during his last class that Remus was taken by surprise.

Hermione had stayed behind, 'Professor?' she asked tentatively and barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Remus was almost positive that the only reason he had even heard her was because he was a werewolf.

'Miss Granger?' he questioned somewhat tersely.

Hermione blushed as she stared at her shoes, 'I was just wondering if Harry was okay?' she asked only slightly louder.

Remus had to hide his smirk, 'he will be fine in a few days time.'

Hermione gave a nod and headed for the door.

'Hermione?' he called to her, and she turned in surprise.

'Did your mother tell you why she left?' he asked. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he had just used Legilimency on a student, but he felt it was warranted.

Hermione could only stare at Remus in shock.


	13. Phase

**PART 13: Phase**

'What the hell were you thinking attacking Harry like that?' Lucius exploded when he got Draco home.

Draco shuddered, 'I have no idea, I got this letter and I thought it was from him and I just had to hurt him.'

'Do you still have this letter?' Lucius asked, still angry but also concerned.

Draco pulled the parchment from his pocket. Lucius eyes the parchment before taking it gingerly by the corner and studying it.

He then set it on a table and after casting several detection and revealing spells, he cast one that Draco had never heard.

'What did that do?' Draco asked.

'It will tell us who wrote it and who cast what spells on it,' Lucius replied.

'How long is it going to take?' Draco asked eying the letter. He let out a "meep!" as a puff of acrid brownish green smoke was emitted from the parchment.

'Not long,' Lucius replied with an amused chuckle.

Draco glared at his father.

They looked back to the parchment and Draco was surprised to see the name "Albus Dumbledore". Draco choked on his next inhalation.

'That useless, meddling old bastard,' Lucius swore as he read the list of spells that had been cast on the letter and his son. There was a compulsion, anger, "turn to" and violence spells on the letter.

Draco gagged, unable to keep the bile from rising.

Lucius fumed and gave Draco a shove, he was still angry at his son for what he done to Harry but his anger for Dumbledore was far greater.

'Go do your work,' he snapped, 'I have yet to decide on your punishment.'

Draco scowled and stormed up to his room, he was furious at his father for still treating him like a child, he was mad at Harry for having wormed his way in to his heart, someplace he wasn't supposed to be, he was mad at Dumbledore for playing him the fool and he was mad at himself for hoping that maybe the letters had been from Harry.

* * *

It was a quiet week for Harry since Draco wasn't around to bother him and Draco's friends tended to leave him alone.

He was still worried about Hermione and was going to talk to McGonagall about her.

'Professor?' he asked softly as he knocked on the open office door.

'Harry?' she looked up in surprise and delight.

'I can come back later...' he trailed off as he waved to her desk.

'No please you're saving me from atrocious third year essays,' she replied with a smile as she summoning a tea service.

'Thank you,' he offered as he accepted both the seat and tea that was offered to him, 'I hope mine weren't that bad,' he replied lightly.

Minerva gave a light chuckle, 'No child, as I recall yours were some of the better ones,' she replied, 'still are actually,' she added with another smile.

Harry blushed, 'thank you,' he stared into his tea as if he was trying to read the leaves.

'Was there something you wanted to talk about, Harry?' she asked after a moment of silence, concern laced her words.

Harry gave a sigh and put down his untouched tea, 'It's about Hermione,' he stated bluntly.

'I have tried on several occasions to talk to her, but she refuses to speak to me, I am sorry Harry,' she offered at the pained look he gave her.

'She won't talk to me either,' he replied.

Minerva reached over to pat his knee, 'give her time, she'll come around.'

Harry looked up and searched his professor's face for any sign of something. 'Are you sure?' he asked.

Minerva gave him an apologetic smile, 'no, but often it is good to hope for the best but expect the worst.'

Harry gave a nod 'thank you Professor,' he said before he stood.

'Minerva,' she offered causing the startled teenager to turn around. 'In situations such as these feel free to call me Minerva, if you wish.'

Harry gave her a small smile, 'thank you Minerva,' he said before he disappeared out the door. It was odd to call her by her given name but it somehow felt good too.

* * *

Severus had been busy brewing an order for the hospital so Harry had gone to fine Remus. He was surprised to find Hermione leaving Remus' office looking a little lighter if still unhappy.

Remus appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame as he crossed his fingers as he watched Harry who watched Hermione, who had flushed red and mumbled something before rushing off.

He turned a suspicious eye to Remus, 'how long have you been talking with her? You have been talking to her and not tutoring her haven't you?' Harry asked not letting Remus answer.

'Relax, cub,' Remus soothed as he pulled his cub into his office and closed his door.

Remus pushed Harry into the seat and then leaned against his desk. 'Yes I have been talking to Miss Granger and it's only been a week and she has a lot to work through,' he replied cryptically.

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but Remus held up his hand to stop him. 'I couldn't tell you anything, I promised her I wouldn't but she has finally asked me to tell you what happened and, as much as I think she should, she has pleaded endlessly with me.' He called for an elf and requested some hot chocolate knowing it was Harry's (and his, who was he trying to kid) hot beverage of choice.

Harry took the beverage and cradled it as he inhaled the mint tinged chocolate aroma then he took a tentative sip and scalded the roof of his mouth. Perfect. He returned is gaze to Remus.

'She has had a bad summer,' Harry snorted, that much had been obvious, Remus quieted Harry with a glare that he must have picked up from Severus.

'Her mother had been growing cold and distant with each summer and this year it all came to a head when her mother found her father in a compromising position with her uncle, her mother's brother.' He explained as he took a mouthful of his own strawberry tinted chocolate.

'Wow, sounds like a soap opera,' Harry replied as he processed the information.

'Yes well, apparently her father hadn't wanted the attentions but her mother didn't believe him and then proceeded to yell at Hermione and blaming everything that had ever gone wrong with them on Hermione unnatural freakishness.' Remus finished.

'Because that doesn't sound familiar,' Harry replied unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

'Harry,' Remus said in warning tone.

'Why didn't she say something? Why did she try to talk to me? I would've understood!' he all but yelled.

'She was afraid you'd be angry with her, ashamed of her.' Remus replied pointedly, at least that's what he gleaned from their sessions.

'Why would- I'm not,' he started as he stopped himself, he took a deep breath and tried again, 'I'm not angry or ashamed with her because of what happened,' he started, 'I'm angry and ashamed because I thought our friendship was strong enough and deep enough that she knew she would be able to come to me with anything,' he finished with a defeated air.

'Just give her time,' Remus stated running a hand through Harry's unruly locks.

* * *

Draco, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to study for the better part of the day had spent most of the time thinking about Harry.

He had been angry with the other boy all through first year because he had turned him away and he hadn't understood why. He had heard rumours but didn't know what to make of them. So he had filed them away to think about later.

In second year he was still angry with the boy but now it was because he was free to do as he pleased he didn't have to act a certain way or be the best in everything. He blamed his father for that and while he understood the reasoning now he didn't have to like it.

The next years went on much the same, he had no idea when he had gone from perpetual anger at the smaller boy to something else, respect maybe? Or like... he had no idea but now he wanted the other boy, wanted to be friends or possibly something more.

Draco sighed and dropped back onto his pile of pillows. Merlin he hated school work, it made his head hurt.

He briefly entertained the notion of apologizing to Harry but then dismissed, the boy had turned him away all those years ago, what the hell would make him change his mind now?

_

* * *

Review and vote! Faerie is winning, with Incubus in second and Nymph in third with one vote separating each! Remember this vote is for a different story that I am trying to get the basics for through random polls. Thanks and Happy Reading!_


	14. Sugarcoat

**PART 14: Sugarcoat**

Severus growled as he tossed yet another book aside.

'What are you looking for?' Remus asked as he watched in amusement.

'You're irritating brat called me something the other day and I can't find out it's meaning,' he replied with a pout.

'Are you pouting?' Remus asked in mock astonishment as he approached his lover, not bothering to hide his enjoyment of the situation.

'No,' Severus replied and Remus was certain that, had he not had a book in his hands, he would have crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. Severus tossed his current book aside and began to angrily flip through another one.

'Isn't there a spell for that?' Remus asked, causing Severus to growl and glare at him, Remus was however unfazed and he gave Severus an affection peck to the temple, 'let me know when you find what you're looking for,' he offered as he headed out to his office to grade papers.

_._._._

'Athair?' Harry asked as he found Severus in his labs.

'What is it, cub?' he asked not looking up from the potion he as brewing, he had to add the powdered bicorn tusk carefully otherwise all he'd have would be a very powerful floor cleaner. He was aiming for facial exfoliate. It also hid his frown because he still hadn't found out what it meant.

'Can I help you brew something?' Harry asked softly.

It took all of Severus' will power to not snap his head up and drop all the powder into the cauldron. Harry wanted to willingly brew potions?

'Are you alright?' he asked as he gave the bottle a twist to cut off the flow of powder. He set the bottle down and gave the potion a figure eight stir before setting the ladle down and finally looking at Harry.

'I feel... I'm just...' Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, 'I need to do something, I've been so restless and I can't concentrate on anything and Seamus said it was like I had ADHD, whatever that is and I-'

'And you want to brew potions in this state?' Severus asked clearly surprised.

'Well,' Harry looked at his shoes sheepishly, 'I just want to do _something_,' he gave Severus a bright, hopeful smile.

Severus stared at Harry for a moment before grinning devilishly.

'You want to do something?' he repeated, and Harry who didn't look up only nodded.

'Follow me,' Severus commanded and it took a moment for Harry's brain to catch up to Severus' words and he rushed after his father.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked about a dozen times before Severus snapped,

'You'll find out when we get there,' Harry pouted but followed anyway.

A few moments later Severus had led Harry to the pitch, 'we're going to play?' he asked feeling stupid for asking.

Severus shook his head, 'no, you are going to catch the snitch,' he replied as he produced the small golden ball, it stretched its wings.

Harry went to summon his broom but Severus stopped him, 'without you're broom.'

Severus released the snitch.

Harry watched it for a moment, 'how?' he asked not taking his eyes from the gold ball.

Severus smirked, 'you have wings, use them,' he stated.

Harry's eyes lit up, he had forgotten that fact about himself, as new as it was. He focused on the appendages and a second later they had sprouted from his back, shredding his shirt in the process.

He shot into the air, not caring about the shirt.

'I thought we weren't going to expose him to all the students Sev,' Remus asked as he joined the other man on the pitch.

'We aren't, I charmed the pitch so that while everyone else see's the quiet pitch a very select few see Harry.' Severus replied.

'A select few?' Remus asked, watching his cub as he soared after his prize.

'You know for someone who has never used his wings he's surprisingly good at it,' Severus commented.

'He always was a natural flyer,' Remus replied, letting the comment slid.

'Remy!' Harry swooped down to join his father's on the ground.

'You look so good up there, cub,' Remus ruffled the teen's windswept hair.

Suddenly he was back in the air as he saw the snitch again, he shot after it. It took him a moment to realize that he had a companion, Hedwig was back, as an owl, and had decided to join Harry in the air. He lost sight of the snitch and the pair played tag for a bit before Harry spotted the snitch again. As his hand wrapped around the ball someone, or someone's were calling his name.

He found Ron, Seamus and Neville all running towards him.

'I hope you didn't run through the castle yelling his name,' Severus sneered.

'No sir,' Seamus replied, 'I only yelled your name.' Severus swatted at the Irishman.

'Cheeky brat,' he sneered, though there was no heat in his voice, Seamus just grinned.

As Harry landed he stumbled and Neville and Remus steadied him, he had begun to glow a faint magenta.

'Harry, are you alright?' Severus asked in concern.

Harry's head lolled back as he tried to look up at Severus, he blinked sleepily and he looked like it took every ounce of his strength to get his eyelids to open, 'so tired,' he managed before he passed out and went limp in Neville and Remus' arms.

His magenta glow deepened and brightened.

'Let's get him to our rooms,' Severus said as he picked up the slight boy, he was really not much bigger than a third year, though he did look older, and Harry, even in sleep, wrapped himself around the older man. Severus looked stunned as Harry buried himself in his father's neck, the older man had been about to carry him bridal style, not toddler style.

Remus covered his laugh with a cough but the other three teens couldn't hide their identical looks of disbelief.

'Good night boys,' Severus said as he headed back into the castle.

Remus watched him, 'go to bed guys, we'll let you know how he is in the morning,' he promised.

'Good night, professor,' the three chorused before they followed Severus' path up to the castle.

'Professor?' Ron had stopped and turned back to Remus, the other two who were a little farther ahead, turned to see what was keeping Ron. 'Is Harry finally maturing?' he asked, almost hopefully.

Remus gave a slow nod, 'I think so.'

Ron grinned, 'Good, think he'll grow a few more inches?' he asked cheekily.

Remus laughed but gave a shrug, 'I hope he does but I kind of like him like that, he's a cuddler and he just fits,' he explained.

It was Ron's turn to laugh, he too had been victim to Harry on more than one occasion. Harry would often, especially after a nightmare, seek out a warm body the next day and it wouldn't matter what you were doing, he would find some way to just be as near you as possible. Charlie had just about jumped out his skin the first time he had been Harry's victim.

'Good night, Professor,' Ron repeated then joined the other two as they all headed inside for the night.

Remus followed them up and was soon curled up asleep next to Severus, a charm on Harry to alert them should he wake.


	15. Dear Agony

**PART 15: Dear Agony**

'Mr. Malfoy,' the headmaster called to Draco as he found the blonde headed to his first class of the day.

'Yes Headmaster?' he asked, wondering what he had done now to warrant the headmaster's attentions.

'I would like to speak with you in my office, please,' he added as if remembering his manners suddenly.

'But, sir, I have class,' he tried to get out of the meeting.

Albus chuckled, 'I have already spoken to Filius he has excused you from class, but he would like a brief essay on household charms,' he replied.

'Yes sir,' he mumbled as he followed the elderly wizard to his office.

_._._._

Harry had grown a little bit after his incident however he was still shorter than most fourth years. And he was still a cuddle bug.

At the moment he was curled up with Seamus who was absently running his hand through Harry's hair as they quizzed each other in potions.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked as he joined the pair in the common room, dropping his bag to the floor and collapsing onto the chair across from them.

Neither one answered him for a few minutes, but finally Harry replied, 'I don't know, it's like I'm missing something but I don't know what it is,' he replied pulling himself up.

'Do you have a mate?' Ron asked, 'I know some creatures have predestined mates but-' whatever else Ron said Harry tuned out. That was it, mate, his mate. He focused on that word but all he got was a male and that he knew him.

'What?' he asked when he came out of his revere and Ron was watching him expectantly.

Ron gave a chuckle, 'so who is your mate?' he asked.

Harry shrugged, 'I have no idea but I think it's a he.'

'Well, here's hoping it's not me,' he offered with a grin, 'because wouldn't that be awkward.'

Harry gave a small smile, 'awkward for sure,' he replied. Harry knew who he wanted his mate to be but he was almost positive that it wouldn't be him. Harry gave a sigh.

'Harry?' Ron asked noticing the dark mood his friend had gone into, 'is there someone you want it to be?'

Harry nodded, but he couldn't tell Ron who he wanted to be with, because then Ron would laugh and tell him he was an idiot for even thinking that.

'I need some air, I'll see you at dinner,' Harry abruptly stood and before Ron could say anything he had vanished out the door.

'Ron?' a timid voice asked from behind him and he spun around, surprised to find Hermione standing behind him.

'What?' he asked tersely, he was still angry with the witch for what she had done to Harry.

'Can I talk to you?' she asked, eyeing the others in the room that were still watching them, 'alone?' she added.

Ron glared at the others but nodded, the pair headed out to find someplace quiet.

_._._._

They sat on the bottom of the steps of an unused tower, 'I'm sorry,' Hermione broke the silence as she gave her shaky reply.

'I'm sorry for what I said, to you and to Harry; I miss you, both of you and... I was just so overwhelmed and,' she had to stop as a few tears escaped. Ron gave a sigh and pulled her into a hug.

'It's not me you should be apologizing to,' he replied.

Hermione continued to sob on Ron's shoulder.

_._._._

Draco stumbled into Harry as the smaller boy was coming back into the castle.

'Harry,' Draco stated, obviously startled.

'Malfoy,' Harry replied, clearly suspicious of the Slytherin.

'Look, I've been a right prat and I just wanted to apologize, I've had to act a certain way my whole life and it's hard to not act that way anymore. Old habits and all that, I guess.' Draco babbled.

Harry could only stare at Draco in bewilderment. 'Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?' he asked, causing Draco to laugh.

'I think we started on the wrong foot,' Draco offered his hand to Harry, 'we should start over, I'm Draco,' he finished.

Harry eyed the blond with no small amount of suspicion but he tentatively took Draco's hand, 'Harry,' he offered, Draco beamed. Harry was struck just how much Draco looked like Lucius.

'Look some friends and I are going into town tomorrow would you like to join us?' he asked, 'your other friends can come too,' he added when Harry looked nervous.

'I'll ask them, maybe we can meet in town,' Harry replied.

'Great, I'll see you tomorrow Harry,' Draco exclaimed before he brushed a kiss to Harry's cheek and he rushed off to the dungeons.

Harry watched the blond perplexed, what the hell was that about?

_._._._

What the hell was that? Draco thought to himself as he beat his pillow into submission with his forehead.

He was going to hell for this he knew it.

He wanted Harry, of that there was no doubt, but should he really be doing this to get him?

The chances were slim that he was Harry's mate but who could it be? Who did Dumbledore not want Harry to be with?

Draco gave a mental shrug before he tried to start on his homework.

_This hex leaves a person intact however, it completely removes all internal organs and for a brief moment the victim can see all of their..._

Draco slammed the book shut not wanting that mental image, if Harry found out what Dumbledore had done, he was sure to use this particular curse on someone and Draco really didn't want it to be him.

_._._._

'Athair?' Harry asked as he knocked on Severus' office door.

Severus looked up, used to the name, though still clueless as to what it actually meant, 'Cub? What is it?' he asked putting down his quill to come around the desk.

Harry looked up at Severus and the potion master had never seen Harry look so defeated.

'I think I know who my mate is,' he replied almost too quietly for Severus to hear.

Severus guided Harry to the couch just as Remus appeared, and seeing the defeated look on Harry he turned to Severus in concern.

'Harry? Who is your mate?' Severus asked, almost afraid.

Not even Remus' sensitive hearing could pick up Harry's reply.

'Cub?'

Harry looked absolutely devastated as he looked up at his fathers. 'I think its Malfoy,' he replied before he buried his face in his hands.

Remus and Severus exchanged a glance, judging by his reaction, they guessed it was not the Malfoy he wanted.

'How do you know that it's Draco?' Severus asked.

Harry didn't answer, but he clung to Remus who had sat next to the distraught teen.

Neither Remus nor Severus knew what to do with him so they let him tire himself out and then tucked him into his bed in their rooms.

_._._._

A little while later found Severus back in the library; he was going through the language books again, hoping that he had missed one.

Remus was with Harry who was currently sleeping and Severus was trying to distract himself from the pain his son was it.

There was a pile of books at his feet and as Madam Pince made another round, scowling at Severus, who glared right back, he growled and dropped the offending tome on the Zulu language onto the pile.

He smacked the bookcase in frustration because that had been the last book and he still had no idea what "Athair" meant. In all honesty the answer was the most obvious but that didn't mean he could see it.

Then he noticed a little green book. His curiosity got the better of him and he snatched it up.

He almost gave a cry of joy when he found it. "Athair" was Gaelic for father.

His lips curled into a small half smile and he gently placed the book back on the shelf and then waved the rest back as well.

Madam Pince gave him an approving nod as he left.

He found Remus in front of the fire, grading papers, the door to Harry's room open a crack, Severus still had that half smile, pride radiated from him.

Remus glanced up and gave a smile, 'you finally found out what it means, have you?' he asked, a little bit smug.

Severus glared at Remus, and then he realised, 'You knew!'

Remus chuckled, 'my mother often spoke in Gaelic,' he offered with a small shrug.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Severus asked slightly put out.

'You didn't ask,' Remus replied going back to his papers. Only to be hit with a pillow.

'How is the cub?' Severus asked settling beside Remus.

'He's just figured out that the one boy who has made his life hell may be his mate for life.' He stated summing it up, 'how would you feel?'

Severus gave a nod, 'Lucius will be disappointed,' he offered.

Remus suddenly pushed his tea cup off the desk, 'it should be Lucius!' he raged.

'I know,' Severus pulled Remus close, 'I know,' he repeated as he tried to give comfort to his upset husband.


	16. Skin

**PART 16: Skin**

Harry and the guys met with Draco and his posse in Hogsmeade on the weekend. That said, Harry had been "hounded" by Draco for the two days between the invitation and the actual meeting. It seemed to Harry that every time he turned around Draco was there, whether he was studying or simply going to the loo, the blond would just be there. Harry was rather tired of seeing a blond head appear at the top of the stall, which Harry had taken to using for some semblance of privacy, or the bottom that one time, he hadn't meant to urinate on Draco but that's what happens when you startle someone in the middle of it.

So here they were in Hogsmeade four Gryffindors and four Slytherins.

Harry had tuned Draco's babbling out for the moment and took stock of the others.

He smirked at Seamus who was flirting shamelessly with Blaise, a tall attractive boy with dark skin and light eyes and purple hair. He was perfect for the outspoken, if immature, Irishman.

Neville was in a deep discussion with Greg and Harry wasn't all that sure what they were talking about but the confidence that was radiating off of Neville he figured it was either a rare plant of some sort or the latest creature from class.

Not that Hagrid did a bad job of it, but with Charlie as the professor the class was a little more informative and a lot less dangerous.

Ron had surprised Harry, instead of ignoring all of them, since Harry clearly remembered the "all Slytherins are evil" speech from his very first train ride, the redhead was having a heated debate with Vince about Canadian Quidditch. Harry had had no idea that there was a Quidditch League in Canada or that it differed from the British league.

'-ry?'

'What?' Harry looked back to Draco, who looked slightly concerned, 'sorry I got distracted...' he offered lamely, before he glared back at Ron who he was sure had poked the back of his head.

'I was wondering if you wanted to get something at the Broomsticks?' Draco asked again.

Harry blinked, then his stomach gave an odd gurgle and he blushed, 'sure' he replied as Draco chuckled lightly.

'You guys coming?' Draco asked the others. Ron and Vince, who were never ones to turn down food, agreed readily. Seamus and Blaise agreed as well, they were already thinking of what they could do in the tavern. Neville and Greg however declined; they wanted to get to the nursery that had opened up. There was a new plant that Neville had heard they had and wanted to see, as did Greg.

Harry gave Neville an encouraging smile as the pair headed off, Neville looking surprised when Greg slide his slightly bigger hand into the other boy's hand. Neville had grinned and gave the hand a squeeze.

After having lunch they headed back out again and met back up with Greg and Neville. They shopped for a bit before heading back to the castle.

Draco walked Harry to the tower while the others suddenly had things to do, yeah the "that thing that I have forgotten about until right now" thing. Harry was amazed how six people suddenly had something to do.

The walk to the tower was silent and slightly awkward as they reached the pink lady, 'Well this is my stop,' Harry announced unnecessarily.

'So it is,' Draco replied, looking startled that they were there already.

'Thank you for lunch, Draco,' Harry offered with a small smile, 'I actually had a good time today,' he added, trying to ease the worry that creased Draco's forehead.

'It was my pleasure,' Draco replied with a brilliant smile.

'See you later,' Harry said, as he turned to the pink lady.

'Harry, wait!' Draco called before he headed inside.

'Yes Draco?' He asked turning around.

'I was wondering,' Draco began as he fidgeted with his bag of sweets, 'would you like to go to dinner with me sometime, without the gang? Just you and me?' he asked hopefully.

Harry studied Draco for a moment, trying to figure out if this was an elaborate joke or not. When all Harry could find was hope and fear of rejection he gave Draco a soft smile.

'Yes, I think it would be nice,' he replied, a little too formally, he hoped Draco didn't notice.

Draco looked relieved as he beamed at Harry, 'Can I let you know when we're going?' he asked and Harry nodded, 'thank you Harry, you won't regret this!' he announced as he bolted down the stairs.

Harry watched Draco leave, once again wondering, what the hell was going on...

_._._._

Confident fingers gently caressed the sensitive rib cage making Harry squirm. He moaned as those hands travelled to his sensitive chest. A kiss was placed on each hip as those skilled hands travelled down to cup his bottom. Blond hair trailed over his stomach hiding his lover from view.

Harry moaned as he was woken by the sun shining in his face.

'What the hell, Ron?' he glared at the redhead who was standing between Harry and the sun.

'There's someone here who wants to talk to you,' he offered and pushed the curtain aside revealing Hermione who was standing just behind Ron, blushing with a petrified look on her face.

Hegwig, who was in cat form, gave a warning growl.

Harry gaped at her for a moment then scowled at Ron, 'Why didn't you warn me or something?' he asked as he pulled the blankets up to cover his damp pyjama bottoms as he pushed Hedwig away from Hermione.

Ron shrugged and gave an unashamed, 'there's no fun in that.'

'Go away,' Harry replied flatly.

'I'll be downstairs, and by that I mean in the great hall, eating, so don't bother me,' he commanded before he vanished down into the depths of the castle.

With a shake of his head Harry turned his attention to Hermione, 'you wanted to talk?' he asked.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

'Remus told me about your mum,' he offered hoping to get her to open up.

That seemed to do the trick because suddenly Harry had a mouthful of curly brown hair and an armful of sobbing, hysterical Hermione.

'I am so sorry, Harry, I didn't know what to do or what to think and she had called me all sorts of things and I'm sorry!' she cried as she sobbed into him, or at least that's what he thought she might have said. She had been sobbing and about every third word had been in a range only dogs could hear.

'It's alright Hermione,' he soothed as he rubbed her back.

It took a few moments for Harry's words to penetrate Hermione and her sobbing but eventually she did pull away.

'It is?' she asked hopefully.

'Well not really,' Harry replied, though he was hasty to explain because it looked as if she was going to start sobbing again.

'What you said, it really hurt, and to find out what happened to you and you don't even talk to me about it, me who had to go through that every year because I was forced upon people who didn't want me? I could have helped you Hermione, I wouldn't have turned on you or called you a freak,' he said softly.

Hermione turned away as more tears fell.

'Look at me, Hermione,' Harry requested but she wouldn't look. 'Please?' he added as gently took her hand. She looked up at him through wet lashes.

'What happened between your parents isn't your fault,' he stated.

'Then why does it feel like it was?' she asked tearfully.

Harry didn't have an answer for her but he pulled her into his arms and let her sob out her hurt and frustration.

After a few moments, it seemed that her tears were lessening and he gently pulled her away, 'you feeling better now?'

She gave a tentative nod, 'I really am sorry, I was just so hurt and confused that I lashed out at you because you were convenient, I shouldn't have and if you want you don't ever have to speak to me again.'

'I just let you snot all over me, I think I might be up for talking to you again,' Harry replied, teasing her.

'It doesn't change the fact that you smell like sex,' she shot back, with a pointed glance at his crotch.

'Yeah well I'm a hormonal teenage boy who still suffers frequently from wet dreams, it's not my fault,' Harry replied puffing himself up, causing Hermione to laugh.

'Why don't you go get cleaned up while I do the same and we'll meet in the commons and go to breakfast?' Harry asked as he pulled out some clothing to wear.

'Thank you,' Hermione said softly, 'I'll see you in a few minutes?'

'If by a few you mean about 20 then, yes that works for me,' Harry replied cheekily.

She suddenly surprised Harry with a quick peck, 'I don't deserve you in my life,' she whispered and before Harry could form a reply she vanished out the door.

_._._._

The entire school watched as they walked in together and Harry said something to make her laugh, then the Gryffindors made room for her at the table to sit between Ron and Harry.

'See I told you she was coming along,' Remus whispered softly to Severus.

'That you did, Wolf,' Severus replied as he turned the page of the paper he was reading. 'So you know why Lucius hasn't heard anything from Harry lately?' he asked as he finished his friend's letter.

Remus shook his head, 'no, as far as I knew Harry was writing to him almost daily.'

Severus frowned, 'odd because apparently he hasn't heard from Harry in at least 2 weeks.'

'That's not right,' Remus replied, reading the letter over Severus' shoulder, 'Harry wrote to Lucius two days ago, as far as I know Harry never got a reply.'

Severus met Remus' gaze, 'something's not right,' the werewolf stated.

Severus gave Remus a look that he thought the other man was stating the obvious, 'really, whatever gave you that idea?' he asked with an air of cluelessness that both men knew Severus didn't have.

'Jerk,' Remus replied, sticking his tongue out.

'Mature,' Severus stated going back to his reading.

Remus grinned and discreetly gave Severus' thigh a squeeze, 'you love it,' he purred.

Severus growled as Remus' hand brushed a sensitive spot. Remus gave a bark of laughter.

_Don't forget to let me know what you think and to vote in my poll! Faerie is still leading, followed closely by Incubus and Nymph... so if you want one of those to win or something else go vote... There is more information on what the poll is actually for on my profile... maybe I should have mentioned that before?_

_Happy Reading!_


	17. Had Enough

**PART 17: You Fight Me**

'I insist Harry,' Dumbledore stated as he snatched the thick envelope from Harry's lax hands, 'why should the both of us go to the owlery when only one of needs to make the trip,' he stated as he spun, his orange robes spinning about him as he left Harry standing in the hall, not really sure what had happened.

Harry shrugged and headed off toward the library.

_._._._

'There you are,' Remus announced as he dropped down next to Harry, who was sitting in the sand on the small beach beside the lake.

'Here I am,' Harry replied as he tossed yet another stone into the water.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry tossing a stone into the water every few moments.

'You know, Lucius is worried he hasn't heard from you in a while,' Remus stated casually.

Harry sneered, 'if he's so worried about me why doesn't he write me himself, or better yet come and see me?'

'I don't know, Cub, but Severus is sending Lucius a package of potions tonight, why not give him a letter to send to Lucius?' Remus suggested.

Harry shrugged and stood up, 'I guess, it's not like he's going to write back,' he replied. Remus' could hear the defeat in his voice, and he wanted to pull his cub into his arms, but before he could Harry turned away, 'I should go,' he stated before he headed off back to the castle. Remus sat watching the giant squid on the lake, after a while it disappeared beneath the surface and Remus looked up just in time to be splattered with rain. He muttered a warming charm and a drying spell and hurried back to the castle.

_._._._

Severus almost spilled the contents of the box he was holding on Harry, who had appeared in the doorway of the lab.

'What's all this, Athair?' he asked helping Severus balance the box.

The pair headed into Severus' office, 'It's the potions the Luc needs,' he replied checking to make sure none of the bottles had spilled. Not that they should have with the way he had sealed the bottles. He placed the box on his desk and went through to make sure they were all labelled and sealed properly.

'What are they?' Harry asked pulling out a vibrant teal potion to examine.

Severus smirked, 'they are Lucius beauty routine,' he replied as he set the box on the table.

Harry snorted, 'somehow I don't think he uses a red hair colouring solution,' he offered as he set the red bottle in the box.

'They are for his secretarial staff,' Severus offered with a shrug, 'well most of them are, he does like to keep the grey from showing,' he said in an offhanded sort of way.

Harry laughed out loud, 'do you?' he asked eyeing Severus thick hair in suspicion.

Severus hrrumphed and tossed his hair over his shoulder, 'I don't need to hide anything,' he replied sounding offended.

Harry looked impress, 'it's just those crow's feet right?' he asked with a teasing grin.

'Such a brat,' Severus grabbed Harry and had him in a headlock as he rumpled his hair.

Harry struggled free of the hold as he swatted the hand away, 'get off!' he half growled half laughed.

Severus released him after a second and pretended to fix his hair only to have Harry bat the hand away again. 'Merlin, you look just like him,' Severus couldn't help but mutter as Harry stood before him looking incredibly dishevelled with his glasses askew and hair sticking up, much like he had just gotten out of bed.

'Do you miss him?' Harry asked suddenly.

Severus sat on the edge of his desk and studied Harry for a moment. 'That's a hard question to answer, what I had with James, it wasn't a "forever" thing, it was more of a "for the moment" thing and now I have Remus and you and...' he gave a sigh and ran his hands through his hair, 'it's hard to miss something you never really had.'

Harry nodded, he seemed to understand.

'So, why did I almost cover you with beauty products?' he asked after a moment of silence.

'Oh,' Harry blushed and pulled an envelope from his pocket, 'I was wondering if you could send this to Lucius?'

Severus gave a soft smile, one that de-aged him by several years, 'of course, but why can't you send it off?'

'I've tried but he hasn't replied to anything I've sent,' Harry admitted trying to not look completely let down.

'Of course,' he replied as he tucked the envelope in with his own.

'Thank you,' Harry gave Severus a smile.

'You're most welcome, Cuilean,' he offered. Harry's eyes went comically wide, and he looked as though he was about to stutter about something so Severus pulled his pup into a hug.

'Don't you have something to do tonight?' Severus asked as the teen pulled away.

'It's only dinner,' Harry blushed, he was having dinner with Draco in town and Severus just wanted his Cuilean happy, even if he did think something wasn't quite right with Harry.

Harry headed back up to the dorms to get ready for his not date with Draco and Severus flooed Lucius to deliver the potions and letters.

_._._._

Harry was starting to feel light headed and he'd only had half of a butter beer and dinner hadn't even arrived yet.

'Harry?' Draco asked as he watched Harry in concern. Dumbledore hadn't told Draco to expect anything just that Harry would become rather... amorous.

'I'm okay, I think I just need something to eat,' he replied brushing off Draco as a waiter brought over some bread.

'Here,' Draco offered, as he buttered a piece for Harry.

The brunet gratefully took the offered piece and as he finished it off, it seemed to help so he had another piece. Draco seemed to sigh in relief.

They had a light conversation about school work and soon enough they had their food. Harry kept drinking and Draco kept ordering.

Eventually dinner was over and Draco was paying the bill.

'Dray?' Harry slightly slurred, as he grasped the blonds arm in confusion.

'Harry?' Draco steadied the brunet, as he eyed him in concern.

Harry looked up and grinned, 'I feel funny,' he stated before he latched onto Draco's lips.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise before he melted into the kiss, he soon took control, pressing the willing body against the wall.

Harry had no concept of time or space, all he knew was the press of the blond male body against his and he needed more.

Draco had a port-key, created by Dumbledore himself to get the pair into Hogwarts and a special room, unseen.

_._._._

Harry woke groggy and with a mouth full of cotton.

'How are you feeling Harry?' Draco asked as he emerged from the bathroom wearing trousers and an unbuttoned shirt as he dried his hair on a towel.

Harry's response was to lurch to the edge of the bed and vomit. Repeatedly.

'Harry?' Draco rushed to the other boy's side and tried to sooth him.

'Don't touch me!' Harry yelled shoving the blond away, but immediately looked apologetic.

'What's wrong, Harry?' Draco asked with real concern.

'I don't know,' Harry replied as he took the offered towel from Draco.

Draco waved the mess away and then sat beside Harry who was lying on his stomach. The brunet flinched violently when Draco touched his back, trying to comfort him.

'Please, don't touch me,' Harry mumbled from the pillow, 'it burns,' he offered by way of explanation.

Draco moved away from Harry, 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled but he didn't think Harry heard him.

Harry whimpered as he tried to get up finally, 'what happened last night?' he winced when he tried to sit and as the shooting pain traveled up his spine he glanced at Draco accusingly.

'How could you?' he asked as he summoned his clothes. Draco had no answer and he knew he had just ruined everything.

'Harry, let me explain,' Draco pleaded as Harry dressed hurriedly.

'No, Draco, I don't remember what happened last night and that tells me that you spiked my drinks with something,' Harry snapped.

'I'm sorry, Harry I didn't mean to hurt you,' Draco started but Harry cut him off with a snort.

'Yeah, I believe that, you're supposed to be my mate, you shouldn't have to drug me to fuck me!' Harry shouted, before he stormed out. Leaving Draco to wonder what the hell had gone wrong.

_Please review? Vote in my poll?_


	18. Follow

**PART 18: Follow**

Soft hands caressed his goose-pimpled flesh, he gasped as nimble fingers brushed his already sensitive nipple only to continue their path up to his throat where firm lips attached to his collar bone and licked and nipped their way up to his jaw, those hands tangled his hair as those lips attached themselves to his own swollen ones. His own hands traveled over soft skin, kneading at the firm muscles they found underneath. He bucked up as his aching erection was encased in scorching heat.

Lucius snapped awake with a groan. Tangled raven hair and bright emerald eyes followed him from the dream.

He quickly cast a cleansing spell as he realized that someone one was coming through the floo.

'Severus,' he greeted as he stood to welcome his long time friend.

'I've got those supplies you wanted,' Severus stated as he set the box on the desk to fish out the paperwork. 'This is from Harry,' he handed Harry's letter to Lucius, 'he's upset that you haven't written to him,' he offered as he watched his brother.

Lucius, who was examining the letter in surprise, looked at Severus in confusion, 'I have been writing to him, I send a letter every week, I haven't gotten anything from him though,' he replied, slightly hurt.

Severus studied Lucius for a moment, 'he has been sending you letters, at least he's been writing them,' he paused to think for a moment, 'I've seen him send them off as well, I don't like this,' he stated.

'Nor do I,' Lucius agreed as he pulled the letter from the envelope, he gave a sigh as he read it, 'I have to go overseas for a week, it's something I can't get out of otherwise I would,' he cut off Severus' protest, 'tell Harry that I will come see him in a week,' he requested, 'please,' he added when Severus gave him that look. The one Remus dubbed as the "I think you have no manners" look, which really was a variation of the "I think you're a moron" look" which was slightly different from the "You are the biggest idiot on the planet" look. Though none of them compared to his "I think you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen look", that got Remus every time.

Severus nodded, 'Fine,' he replied, 'but why not come now?' he asked as if he'd suddenly realized what the man had said.

Lucius sighed, 'I can't, I have a meeting with the Canadian Ministry Representative for Magical Creatures in an hour and I can't cancel because then he'll blacklist me and I'll never speak with him again because he's a huge ass. He also has a huge ass but that's a different matter altogether,' he replied almost whining.

Severus shook his head, 'fine but try to fire call him or something, alright? Something isn't right at the school,' he added, hoping it would give Lucius enough incentive to come back sooner.

'I'll try to come back as soon as I can,' he offered.

'I hope that's soon enough,' Severus replied, 'I should get back I have a class to teach,' he offered as he headed back to the floo.

'Please let Harry know that I have sent him letters and that I am sorry I can't come see him right now but I will as soon as I can,' Lucius gave one final plea.

'I will, just hurry back,' Severus replied as he gave Lucius' shoulder a squeeze.

_._._._

After fleeing from Draco, Harry barricaded himself in his room, much to the shock of the four other boys that were sharing it. They didn't discover this fact until after the last class of the day, though it suddenly explained Harry's absence.

Ron had tried to get Harry to unlock the door and Neville and Seamus had even less luck then he did. Hermione at least had been yelled at while Luna hadn't even tried.

Surprisingly it had been Ginny with the threat of getting either Severus or Remus that got Harry to open the door. When she had slipped through it had slammed shut before anyone else could get in.

Ron and Hermione could have smacked themselves for not thinking of that before.

When the pair hadn't emerged after ten minutes, Neville, who'd been sitting on the floor, suggested that they leave the pair alone, and head down to dinner.

_._._._

'Harry?' Ginny called tentatively after the door had slammed shut.

'I let you in, what more do you want?' was the sullen reply from the lump on Harry's bed.

'What happened?' she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, she gently began to rub his arm, or at least what she hoped was his arm.

Harry sat up, angry, 'What happened when? When I was attacked as a toddler by an insane dark lord? Or how about whenever something bad happened to my relatives? Or did you mean during the summer when I was almost beaten to death? How about when I defeated Vol-de-fous before that? How about when I became a Dream Sprite this summer and found out that I have a mate? A mate who happens to be Draco fucking Malfoy!' he raged at the redhead who looked wholly unimpressed.

'Harry,' she said trying to cut off his rant.

'He took it from me! He took it and I don't remember!' he cried out suddenly and flung something that shattered against the wall.

'Harry!' she shouted as she cupped his face, she was surprised to find angry tears in his eyes. 'Explain, please,' she sort of requested and half demanded.

'Last night I went out with Draco and the butter beer had a... well, it was like I was drunk, and I don't remember much after we got our food but when I woke up this morning I was in a room I didn't recognize and my arse hurt.' He replied as he flopped back down and covering his face with the pillow. 'I wasn't all that attached to my virginity but I wanted to at least remember my first time,' he mumbled.

Ginny gave a light chuckle, 'if it was anything like mine, no you don't.' She stated and he pulled the pillow away and looked at her incredulously. 'It was awkward and messy and slightly painful, I couldn't sit comfortably for a day.' She offered with a faint blush and a small smile of embarrassment.

'Who?' he asked faintly, not quite grasping the fact that Ron's little sister had lost her virginity before him.

Ginny blushed, 'Colin,' she mumbled into her hands.

Harry burst into laughter, 'shut up,' she swatted him, 'we were curious I guess and he wanted to have his first time with someone he trusted and so did I and we both were experimenting,' She defended herself and the shutterbug.

'Are you still together?' he asked, trying not to laugh.

Ginny shook her head adamantly, 'oh sweet heaven's no, he's dating a Ravenclaw, Corey something, from out year, and I'm going out with someone on the weekend,' she admitted with a blush.

'Oh, who?' he teased.

'Luna,' she replied with a grin.

Somehow, Harry wasn't surprised. He grinned, 'well I hope you two have a good time.'

'Thank you, now if you've locked yourself in here because of some boy...' Ginny started, turning serious.

'Only because I was afraid I'd kill him if I saw him,' Harry growled.

'Which is totally understandable, however have you talked to him?' she asked.

Harry shook his head, 'no and I don't want to, I'm his mate he should treat me better than he did,' he replied.

Ginny's eyes went wide, 'Sprite's mate for life and said mate can't hurt them or do anything to them without their permission.' As she remembered it from her reading, 'Harry if Draco really was your mate he wouldn't have been able to have sex with you last night,' she stated.

'But...' he began then trailed off not really sure what he was about to say.

'Look, let's go get food, because I am starved and then we can talk to your dad's and then we can figure this out,' Ginny offered. 'I'm sure we can have you surrounded by a posse so no one can get to you,' she compromised.

Harry grumbled unintelligibly and then his stomach argued with him, 'fine!' he yelled at his abdomen.

So surrounded by friends, Harry headed down to dinner, rubbing his hungry belly as he talked with Neville.

'Where the hell have you been slut?' Draco snarled as he pushed Harry against the wall.

'What is your problem Draco?' Harry shot back as he tried to pry Draco's hands from his robes.

'Is there a problem, gentlemen?'Severus sneered as he and Remus appeared.

'No, sir,' Draco replied as he released the shorter boy.

'I thought not,' he replied watching as Draco, eyeing Harry, headed to his table.

'You all right?' Remus asked in concern.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Harry replied, as he absently rubbed his chest.

He headed off with Neville and Seamus as Hermione, Ron and Ginny stayed with their two professors.

'Something isn't right,' Ginny stated.

Severus glanced at Remus who nodded, 'come to my office at 8,' he offered before he and Remus headed into the hall.

The trio watched them leave and sharing a concerned glance, they headed to the table, curious as to what tonight would reveal.


	19. Breakdown

_Hello all, I just wanted to clear something up, what happened between Harry and Draco, would be rape had they actually had sex, however it's never actually stated that they did. Draco tries to explain to Harry what happened but Harry won't listen, Harry has _assumed_ that they have had sex, however Draco only prepared him, hence the pain, but he couldn't bring himself to actually have sex with Harry, no matter how badly he wanted it. So he still violated Harry but he didn't violate Harry, if that makes any sense. So Ginny, and everyone else is running with what they learned from Harry. _

_Not everything is as it seems, as you can see, please let me write the story before you tell me what's happening in it... _

_Oh and there's some bad language ahead..._

**PART 19: Breakdown**

Dinner that night was, for several people, a very tense affair.

Harry spent more time pushing his food around his plate. Ginny, for her part tried to talk to Harry about anything, but he wasn't being very co-operative.

Hermione was whispering to Ron about something, as Seamus and Neville tried to find out what had happened.

Severus watched Harry in concern, every now and again glancing over at Draco who was stabbing his food viciously as he glared at Harry's back.

Remus tried to keep Severus from getting up and killing Draco.

Everyone, however, failed to notice the look of smug satisfaction that the headmaster wore as he watched his toys.

_._._._

At eight o'clock Harry was nowhere to be found.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron had trekked to the dungeons and were currently sitting across from Professors Snape and Lupin.

'What is wrong, exactly?' Snape asked, getting straight to the point.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance, Hermione sighed as she replied, 'I don't know, he wouldn't talk to us, but Ginny did,' she offered.

'Ginny?' Remus asked, cocking his head to the side.

It was her turn to sigh, 'last night at his dinner with Malfoy he had had too many butter beers and as a Sprite they affect him differently than they do wizards or anything else for that matter.' Snape nodded having known this already but the others were listening intently. 'He said that Draco told him he was really amorous last night and he doesn't really remember what happened last night but when he woke up he was in a strange room with Malfoy and he was sore,' she finished, blushing furiously.

Remus' eyes went wide at the implication, 'when did Lucius say he was coming?' he asked Severus, not taking his eyes from Ginny.

'As soon as he can,' Severus replied, 'which isn't soon enough,' he added sourly.

'I don't understand,' Hermione stated, for all her smarts and book reading she hadn't read anything on the mating habits of the British Dream Sprite.

They all gaped at her, 'what? How do you expect me to learn if I don't ask questions?' she asked slightly put out.

Remus gave a chuckle, 'that is a very reasonable question, but what is it that you don't understand?'

Hermione gave him an incredulously stare, 'everything,' she replied.

'Oh sweet Circe, this is going to be a long night,' Severus sighed.

'Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word?' Dumbledore asked, having cornered the blond before he could escape to the dungeons or follow a certain brunet out of the hall.

Draco gave a mental sigh, 'of course headmaster,' he replied curtly, his eyes never leaving the quickly disappearing head of raven dishevelled-ness.

The odd pair headed up to the headmaster's office, Draco trailing behind the older man, like a scolded child.

They settled as Albus summoned a tea service.

'How was last night?' he asked as he poured both himself and Draco a cup of tea.

'It was fine, the food was delicious,' Draco replied flippantly, as he took a tentative sip then swallowed more. Tea had always helped calm him, and he needed to be calm now.

'And after dinner?' he asked, almost as if he was trying to not be smug about what had happened.

Draco glared at the headmaster even as he sneered, 'I didn't have sex with him,' he stated bluntly.

'And why not?' the headmaster asked, his lips curling into a sneer as he tried to reign in his temper. 'You had the perfect opportunity, why would you squander such a gift?'

'Because, if I was Harry's mate, then he shouldn't be drugged in order to have sex with me,' Draco replied in an angry drawl.

'Mr Malfoy,' the older man began to admonish.

'No, Old Man, I am done being you're lackey,' he snarled as he slammed his tea cup onto the table, sloshing the liquid around as well as he cracked the cup.

'Not quiet yet you aren't my boy,' Dumbledore replied smugly as Draco, who had stood up, had to use his chair to steady himself.

'What did you do?' Draco snarled, horrified.

'It's a simple un-lust potion,' he replied as he leaned back in his chair, looking too pleased with himself, Draco's eyes widened in indignant surprise.

'Oh good, you know then that it takes whatever positive feelings you have for a person and turns them to just the opposite. And yes I used several of Mr Potter's hairs.' He added just so Draco would know it would be accurate.

'You just can't keep playing with people's lives because one of these days one of them is going to come back and kick you in your useless nut sack!' Draco stormed from the office slamming the door on his way out.

'Ten points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy, for inappropriate language,' he pried two lemon drops apart as he spoke to Draco, even if he couldn't hear him.

_._._._

As Draco emerged from the stairway he collided with another body. Before he could recognize who had he had walked into he was shoved against the wall.

'What the fuck are you playing at Malfoy?' Harry snarled as he held Draco at wand point.

'Harry,' Draco breathed as he closed his eyes, he fought with the overwhelming urge to punch Harry. 'Please let me go, I can't be around you,' he pleaded his anger, which had previously been something akin to respect, and possibly bordering on love.

'What, you can fuck me but you can't stand to be around me?' Harry asked, digging his wand into Draco's neck.

'Merlin's beard Potter!' Draco suddenly shoved Harry away with surprising strength, 'we didn't fuck last night! I started to prepare you but I couldn't go through with it!' he all but shouted.

Harry stared wide at a Draco, 'what?'

'You were begging for it, pleading with me to just fuck you, to bend you over the closest available surface and make you scream,' Draco sneered, 'it was pathetic.'

Harry stared at Draco with a mix of anger, betrayal and hurt, 'you son of a bitch!' he shouted, launching himself at the startled blond.

Harry was punching Draco furiously as the blond tried to stop him. He didn't notice someone calling his name.

He was suddenly pulled away from Draco by an invisible force.

'Mr Potter!' Professor McGonagall looked scandalized that her favourite pupil had resorted to a fistfight with another, 'explain yourself,' She demanded, not taking the spell off. Though she softened when she saw the hurt and tears in Harry's eyes. 'Harry,' she said gently, 'please.'

'He drugged me so he could fuck me,' Harry spat.

McGonagall looked from Draco to Harry in surprise, 'That is a very serious allegation, Mr Potter.'

'You have no proof, freak,' Draco snarled through the blood that was flowing from his nose, not noticing Harry's wince.

She scowled at Draco, 'you are not a child anymore Mr. Malfoy, there is no need for name calling,' she scolded.

'Whatever,' Draco drawled, 'I have things to do,' he announced before he attempted to leave.

'They can wait,' McGonagall announced, 'you are both coming with me,' she stated and Draco glared at her, which did nothing to faze her, and she raised an eyebrow. 'You are going to the infirmary.'

A few moments later Draco's face was healed and Harry had an icepack on his hand.

'Now, will one of you explain to me what's going on?' she asked too politely.

Harry didn't answer, Draco did, 'he's a freak and thinks that I am his mate, but I want nothing to do with you.' The last part was directed at Harry. 'You are nothing but a bed warmer.' He added with distaste, 'I would never lower myself to you mudblood.'

He was punched again for his troubles. This time Minerva didn't scold Harry.

'I don't want you, Potter. I don't want you to come near me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me,' he declared as he got as close to the Gryffindor as he could.

'Go fuck your mother,' Harry snarled even as he fought to remember how to breathe.

'I am not your mate, don't try to claim me,' he added shoving the smaller body away from him.

'Don't worry, I won't,' Harry reassured him before the blonde stormed from the room.

'You are not going anywhere, Mr. Malfoy,' Minerva declared when she caught the blond trying to leave.

She separated the two and when Harry was firmly behind the curtains he sat heavily on the bed, 'Mr Potter?' McGonagall asked in concern. He seemed to be having trouble breathing.

'Poppy!' she shouted as Harry clutched at his chest.

'It hurts,' he said softly looking up at her with tears glistening in his eyes.

'What is it?' the medi-witch asked as she bustled into the room.

Harry was curled up on the bed a hand still clutching at his chest, almost as if he was trying to keep his heart in his chest.

'He's been rejected,' the deputy replied sadly.

Poppy sighed, 'can you get Remus and Severus?' she asked softly and Minerva nodded.

A few minutes later a very worried Remus and Severus appeared along with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Remus went to Harry while Hermione, who beat Severus to it, turned on Draco, 'What did you do?' she asked her fury and protectiveness clear in the set of her eyes and the tone of her voice.

Draco didn't reply because Dumbledore chose that moment to whirl into the infirmary.

_I hope this helped explain some things. As always I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think, reviews are food and love!_

_And vote in my poll, I closed the other on and after 150 votes the winner is... *grins evilly* well that's for me to know and you to find out! ;)_

_I have re-opened the "Harry's Mate" poll and the current leaders are Severus, Charlie and Lucius so go vote and remember that the poll has no bearing on this story._

_Happy reading!_


	20. Hopeless

_Hello all! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites list and alerts and communities and left a review and what not. It had just reached the 100 level for both reviews and alerts, so please keep those coming to see if we can reach 200! Please?_

_Sorry for the wait for this chapter but it wasn't co-operating... this is like the 5__th__ draft..._

**PART 20: Hopeless**

'What has everyone so worked up?' Albus asked serenely, almost as if he had no idea what was going on.

Everyone started talking at once. Hermione was blaming Draco for Harry's illness, Ron was agreeing with Hermione as Draco both defended himself and belittled Harry. Poppy was explaining as was McGonagall as Severus glared daggers at the old man as he ran his own tests on Harry and Remus sat with Harry.

'Shut UP!' Harry shouted suddenly as he stood beside the curtain, 'it's very hard to die with all of you talking at once,' He mumbled as Remus, who closed his eyes briefly as he gave Harry a gentle squeeze and guided him to out of the infirmary. There was nothing that Poppy could do for him.

'Why don't you crawl back to whatever whore house you came from-' Draco started before he was cut off.

A slap echoed around the infirmary and all eyes turned to teary Ginny, 'I hope you're happy,' she snarled to Draco, before she glared at the headmaster and followed Remus and Harry out.

Draco's face was swollen, and the slap only made it worse. He sneered at Hermione and Ron, who both turned to McGonagall.

'We'll discuss this in my office,' Dumbledore announced to those remaining.

'No, we won't,' Severus spoke up finally and all eyes turned to him. 'We will discuss this here and you will stop drugging the students, old man,' he stated as he held up his parchment of results from Harry. 'Tell me, why has my son been given a lust potion and pregnancy potion? He is sixteen!' he raged without shouting. Poppy gasped as did Minerva while Ron and Hermione could only listen with shocked disbelief.

'Now Severus,' he began.

'This should be good,' he heard Minerva mutter to Poppy and inwardly smirked.

'I was simply trying to aid a confused young man in finding his partner,' Albus replied, trying to be rational.

'And what about the masking potion, what the hell is that for?' Severus snarled.

Dumbledore's whole visage darkened, 'he is mine to do with as I see fit, and a former Death Eater, no matter how reformed is not good enough for him,'

'Oh but his son is?'

'Draco is just easy to manipulate,' Dumbledore replied smugly, 'besides there is just something poetic about having the son get what the father wants.'

'Release him,' Severus demanded pulling his wand on Dumbledore, who merely watched him.

'Severus, what are you doing?' Poppy asked, watching the pair anxiously. No one noticed Hermione slip out of the infirmary.

'Something that should have been done a long time ago,' he replied, then with his wand still on Dumbledore he turned to McGonagall, 'I, Severus Snape, as head of Slytherin House, do state that Albus Dumbledore is no longer of sound mind to run Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' An odd sort of mist covered both Dumbledore and Severus, it turned dark around the headmaster.

'I, Minerva McGonagall, as head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress second that,' Minerva added, understanding what Severus was doing. It was a rarely used right that the Heads of the houses had should they feel that the current Headmaster was unfit to continue on. The other two would soon be notified of the claim and a complaint had been lodged with the Department of Education at the ministry.

'What have you done, Severus?' Dumbledore asked in something akin to horror. He couldn't hear the school or feel the thrum of the students anymore, he felt oddly bereft. Poppy had to steady Minerva for a moment.

'I have temporarily suspended you from you're duties, until it is deemed that you are still of sound mind. You are no longer the headmaster,' he explained turning to see if Minerva was alright. As Deputy all the school had transferred to her until a new headmaster could be appointed.

'Minerva?' he asked placing a hand on his colleagues arm in concern.

'I am alright Severus, it was just unexpected is all,' she offered with a weary smile.

'What's going on?' Flitwick asked as he and Sprout appeared in the infirmary.

'That is a very good question, I'd like to know why I was summoned,' Amelia asked as she took in the scene.

'Go to Harry, Severus,' Minerva gave the potion master a gentle shove, 'we'll take care of this,' she offered, and Poppy nodded. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms.

'I'm sure he would appreciate seeing you,' Severus offered to the pair as he passed them.

'Let's go, your house arrest and suspension start now,' he sneered at Draco as he grabbed the blonde's ear. Draco yelped but followed as Hermione and Ron snickered.

_._._._

'Harry?' Severus called as he found Remus asleep with Harry.

'Papa?' Harry blinked up at Snape sleepily, before launching himself at the surprised man.

'I'm here,' Severus soothed as he gently rubbed his boy's back.

Eventually the distraught teen fall asleep in his father's arms and Severus gently laid him down next to Remus.

With a sigh Severus headed back to the floo and tried to reach Lucius again and, once again, he was unable to. Where in the nine levels of hell was that man?

_._._._

For the next few days Harry was a shadow of his former self. He stopped eating, or tried to, but he was forced to by Remus, and Hermione, Ron and Severus were constantly trying to get him to realize that there was someone worthy of being his mate.

Just when they all thought they were getting somewhere, Draco would come along and ruin everything.

Harry was up in the tower with his friends and Remus was grading papers when the sound of crashing came from Severus' labs.

'Severus?' Remus gave a gentle knock as he stuck his head into the lab.

He was surprised to see the main desk had been upended and Severus was leaning against the wall his eyes closed.

'Severus, what's wrong?' Remus cautiously approached his lover as Severus sank to the floor. The other man covered his face with his hands and Remus knelt beside him.

'I'm sorry,' Severus whispered so softly that Remus had almost not heard him.

'For what?' he prompted as he settled on the floor, facing the darker man. Severus didn't reply so Remus placed a hand on Severus' knee and asked, 'for what, Bear?'

Remus almost asked again but Severus finally spoke, 'I can't save him.'

'Severus?' Remus asked in confusion.

There were tears in the normally emotionless man and Remus was slightly taken aback, 'whatever it was that Dumbledore gave him, it was his own creation and I can't find an antidote, I can't counter what he's done.'

For a moment Remus' world stopped and he couldn't breathe, and then everything jump started again and he managed to give Severus an encouraging smile. He cupped the dour man's face gently and gave him a light but passionate kiss, 'Yes, you can,' Severus was already shaking his head, 'you just need to take a break and a step back. Look at the potion itself and what it's made of not what it does. Come, grumble about the dunderheads you have to teach,' Remus offered as he pulled Severus to his feet.

'Remus,' he wanted to protest, to stay in his lab and find a cure for Harry but Remus wouldn't let him go.

'You need a break, look at what happened,' Remus replied showing him the room. Severus was about to repair the damage but Remus stopped him, 'let the elves,' Severus nodded and followed his wolf into their study.

_._._._

Upon his removal from the school by Amelia Bones, Dumbledore was placed with his brother as the investigation into Severus' claim was underway.

'What did you do this time?' Aberforth asked Albus as soon as the ministry officials had left.

Albus sneered, 'sod off you useless twat.'

'Twat's are actually rather useful to the female population,' he retorted before he seemed to think about it for a moment, 'well the population as a whole really.'

Albus groaned as he tried to storm off, wanting to get back to the castle. However he only made it about twenty feet when he was suddenly shocked, violently. And repeatedly.

Aberforth started laughing.

'What did you do to me?' Albus demanded as he stormed back over to his brother.

The other man, who was still laughing shook his head, 'I did not a thing to you,' he replied, 'that was the ministry, it's sort of like a leash, but it sends shocks through you if you go too far.' He snickered as he watched the horror dawn on Albus' face. He immediately began to look for his wand, 'they took it, figured you to be a danger to everyone. And they've limited you're magic, you can help with the chores and what not but that's about it.' Aberforth gave one last chuckle as he headed inside; a small, young goat kid followed him.

Albus growled and stomped his foot, though slowly turned when there was a noise from behind him.

There were three, rather large, male goats behind him and all three looked slightly possessed. Albus slowly backed away only to bump into a female, well several actually.

'Aberforth!' he bellowed desperately, not wanting to be caught in the middle of whatever ritual these goats were about to perform.

_Review Please? I love hearing from you! Oh and vote in my new poll!_


	21. Away

_I just wanted to take a moment to thank the reviewer who pointed out, anonymously and rather rudely, a few mistakes in chapter 5, which have been corrected. However, while I appreciate the fact that they pointed out that something didn't make any sense, because in all honesty it didn't, they didn't have to be so rude about it. There are ways of letting people know they've missed something without ruining their previous good mood. Yes myself and another set of eyes read through everything before I post but things do get missed along the way. And yes the review is still there for all to read in chapter 5._

_Anyway thank you for listening and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!_

**PART 21: Away**

Lucius couldn't decided if he wanted to slam his head into the table or take a blunt object of some sort to this apparent Ministry for Creature Liaisons, whatever that was supposed to be.

The man had been prattling on about... well Lucius really had no idea because he had tuned the portly sweaty man out some time ago, though he did pick up a few words like, pureblood, segregation and screening.

He glanced around the table and snorted in amusement at the looks of disgust that the speaker was garnering from his audience.

Lucius began to subtly gather his things and then, when, Speaker looked up from his notes, he stood. Speaker stopped in the middle of his sentence.

'Mr. Malfoy, is there something you wish to say?' he asked, looking at Lucius expectantly.

Lucius looked around the room again, and found that those that hadn't staring at Speaker in disgust seemed to snap themselves awake.

'There is actually,' Lucius finally replied, as the look of inpatients grew deeper on Speaker. When Lucius didn't immediately reply, Speaker grumbled in irritation and opened his mouth to speak, but Lucius cut him off.

'You, Mr. Duchamp, are an arrogant, pompous wind bag who thinks himself better than the rest of us simply because you have "pure blood",' he stated.

Duchamp puffed up in indignation, he was about to rebuff but Lucius continued on, turning to the other members of the audience. 'I apologize for not standing up sooner, though, in truth, any one of us could have done it,' he gave the crowd a disapproving look, 'perhaps, you were all curious as to what vitriol he would spout next.'

'Well, I never-' Duchamp tried to begin a rant but Lucius, once again, cut him off.

'It's people like you that create people like Voldemort, sir,' he sneered, disdain dripping from the last word. 'He promoted blood purity and when I was young I believed him, but then I met a group of extraordinary young witches and wizards. In my son's class, there is a young man who comes from a noble pure-blooded family, yet he had trouble with some of simplest spells. He has shown considerate improvement in the last few years but he was almost a squib. Then there is a muggle-born witch, she is quiet powerful and extremely intelligent, she can master even the most difficult of spells in a short time.

'Then there is the Saviour, the one who killed Lord Voldemort. He was born to a pure-blooded wizard and a muggle-born witch, he is intelligent and powerful, significantly more so than you actually,' several members covered their snickers with coughs while others just snickered.

'So rant all you like about pure-blood supremacy but all it means is that magical children born to non-magical families have to be introduced to the magical world far sooner than their first day of school so that they may learn what most magically raised children already know,' he finished as he headed to the door.

'Mr Malfoy, I am not finished!' Duchamp stated, clearly frustrated and angry with Malfoy.

'I am. Thank you for your generous hospitality,' he said warmly, addressing the rest of the ministry members that were present, 'now if you'll excuse me, I have an emergency at home that I should have attended days ago,' he stated as he glided to the door.

As soon as he was out the door several other dignitaries were standing and getting ready to leave, Lucius smirked as Speaker started yelling.

*

Harry made his way to the great hall alone, for the first time since this whole fiasco started. He had been with Neville but the other boy had forgotten something and had gone back to the dorms to get it, upon Harry's insistence.

It was when he was on the third floor that an arm wound around his waist and a hand covered his mouth. He was dragged into an empty classroom and after the door slammed he felt heavy silencing and locking charms go up.

They weren't as good as Harry's own, but they were better than most.

Harry managed to pull free from his abductor and, as he tried to figure out who his attacker was, he fumbled for his wand.

'Looking for something?' Harry wiped around to find Draco fiddling with Harry's wand.

'What do you want?' Harry snarled, as much as his body wanted the blond, his mind was telling him that he didn't need this man, that there was someone else for him, someone that he dreamed of.

'Isn't it obvious?' he asked feigning hurt.

'No, not really, unless it's that you want me dead, because you're doing a good job of that,' Harry replied.

Still holding Harry's wand, Draco walked Harry into a corner. He reached up and Harry flinched, but all the blond did was caress Harry's slightly flushed cheek.

'I want you,' Draco whispered huskily.

Harry snorted and weakly batted away Draco's hand, 'you have a bizarre way of showing it,' he replied, but by Merlin did he wish it were true. This being close to Draco, it made him dizzy and nauseous and giddy and he was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He needed Draco, or thought he did, but the blond had made it clear that he only wanted Harry for sex.

Harry gasped as Draco grabbed his crotch and began to massage him through his pants. Harry moaned his hips bucking into the hand even as his brain was telling him to push him away. The hand was joined by a thigh and then his mouth was being plundered.

It was what his body demanded but then a voice that sounded very much like Lucius yelled at him to get away, that this wasn't right.

Harry shoved Draco away, 'no, you made your choice,' he panted.

'A block can't change his mind?' Draco asked almost innocently just before he lunged at Harry but the brunet managed to duck and scramble for the door.

He managed to pull open the door enough for Draco's spell to fall, the blond didn't notice.

'Get back here Freak!' Draco snarled as he grabbed at the slightly smaller boy.

'_Stupefy_,' Harry yelled, even if his wand was on the floor some feet away from him, the bright red light hit Draco square in the chest but nothing happened.

Lucius, who had been on his way to the headmistress' office, had heard the yelling and had gone to investigate.

He cautiously pushed the door open all the way and stood, watching the scene, in confusion. Draco, who had grabbed hold of Harry's leg, dragged him closer. The pained moan that came from Harry snapped Lucius from his stupor.

A wordless disarming spell had Draco flying backwards as Lucius rushed to Harry's side. At seeing the older blond, Harry's eyes lit up and his lips curved in a small, affectionate grin.

'You came,' he managed, then those bright, green eyes rolled back in Harry's head and he blacked out.

'Harry!' he cried as he slid to a stop beside the too still form.

'Harry,' he tried again lightly shaking the teen, a low moan caused Lucius to breathe a sigh of relief.

He shook Harry again while he called his name but he did get a response. He gently lifted Harry into his arms as headed to the infirmary, as he passed a concerned and confused Severus he commanded the other man to get his son.

Severus watched Lucius leave with his son and quickly retrieved Draco before heading to the infirmary.

*

After Poppy declared that was merely exhausted and needed uninterrupted sleep and several good meals, Lucius studied his son.

He then pulled out a small dagger and nicked his son's finger, he then let a small amount of blood collect in the engraved snake that was on the blade of the dagger.

Severus and Remus, who were both sitting with their cub, watched in curiosity as the blood on the dagger began to glow orange.

Lucius swore and wiped off the blade before he turned to Poppy who had come back to check on the boys.

'Did you not check my son for any harmful potions?' he asked icily.

Poppy started and looked a Lucius in confusion, despite what the blond had done, they had always been on friendly terms. 'I ran a scan for all potential poisons and altering potions.' She replied tersely, bristling with indignation at the implied question about her efforts for all her patients.

Lucius softened as he realized just who he was talking to, 'My apologies Madam, but could you check again, possibly for the not so common ones.'

Poppy nodded, of course Lucius, just don't take that tone with me again,' she scolded even as she began to run several scans on Draco who was still out thanks to his father's stunner.

'Blast that old man!' she suddenly blurted and several eyes widened in surprise at Poppy's uncharacteristic outburst. 'I checked for any spells and potions. I found that he's been given several doses of the un-lust potion and he is currently under several compulsion charms, all from the same caster.' She replied, 'I am sorry,' she placed a soft hand on Lucius arm.

Lucius sighed and sat on the chair by his son's bed.

'It's not your fault.' He replied.

There wasn't much anyone could do for Draco. The potion had to work its way out of his system naturally, if they forced it whatever feelings it invoked could become permanent and that was dangerous for both Draco and Harry. As for the compulsion charms, the blond had to break them himself.

'The charms seemed to be deteriorating already,' she offered with an encouraging smile.

'When did he get the last dose of potion?' Severus asked, wanting to help his friend, suddenly feeling inadequate for missing that about his godson.

'Yesterday,' the healer replied.

'So we have to figure out how Draco is getting the potion?' Remus offered.

'Peyton,' Poppy called suddenly, a small, for a house-elf, neatly dressed elf appeared and bowed to Poppy.

'What can Peyton do for Mistress?' she asked as she straightened out.

'I was wondering if you knew of an elf who has been giving potions to any students,' she inquired. The small elf began to list a number of sixth and seventh years that were on Healer approved birth control and Poppy held up her hand, 'What about Draco Malfoy?' Peyton thought for a long moment.

Eventually she shook her head, 'No, Mistress, none that I know of.'

'So it's a student,' Lucius replied, and they all seemed to think of the long list of possible suspects who would want to mess with Draco Malfoy's life.

~*~

_Kindly review and then vote in my pole!_


	22. Sooner or Later

_Sorry this took so long; this part was a little hard to write..._

**PART 22: Sooner or Later**

Harry woke the next day at dinner. Poppy let him eat something light in the infirmary before calling Remus and Severus to pick him up.

Together they decided it would be best to keep Draco away from Harry until the potion was out of his system and the charms had faded.

How they were going to do that, they had no idea because the two teens had several classes together and they were bound to run into each other on school grounds.

The problem was soon resolved for them.

The morning after Harry had been released he had potions, a class that Draco wasn't in, and about half way through, Harry passed out.

Poppy, afraid for the young man she had become so fond of over the last years, had confined him to bed. In his own room in the infirmary.

Harry wasn't sure he didn't mind.

He didn't have to waste precious energy going anywhere because everyone came to him and he would get so tired if he even thought about walking upstairs or of doing something equally as tedious.

Hermione, Ron and several of Harry's friends would stop by to study with him, Remus and Severus came by often to eat with him, when Snape wasn't in his lab working endlessly for Harry's cure that is.

*

Harry had been in the infirmary for a week and currently it was Lucius who was sitting next to the brunet who currently spent more time sleeping than doing anything else.

Severus was terrified that he wouldn't be able to finish Harry's cure in time to save Harry. The potion master had tried several different drafts but none of them had worked and he was getting desperate.

Lucius was startled out of his thoughts but a light squeeze to his hand.

'Luc,' the voice was barely louder than a whisper and it sounded like sandpaper.

'Hey, there sunshine,' Lucius couldn't help himself as he leaned over to inspect the teen. Harry gave him a tired grin, 'How are you feeling?' the blond asked, gently stroking the soft locks that were covering Harry's forehead.

'I'm so tired,' Harry replied as he fought to keep his eyes open.

'I know, but you need to hold on for just a little while longer,' Lucius cajoled as he cursed his son and Dumbledore to the deepest pits of hell.

'I can't,' Harry replied turning away from his blond, 'he doesn't want me,' he whispered sadly, the small voice going straight to Lucius heart.

'But what about Remus and Severus? You're friends and family? They all want you Harry, I want you,' he added so softly that Harry wasn't sure he heard him right.

Draco had shot Harry down at every turn and keeping him away from Harry had been the only thing they could think of, however, in doing so, it also convinced the Sprite in Harry that its mate didn't want them.

Harry's eyes closed slowly and didn't open, 'Harry please, hold on, just a little while longer!' Lucius pleaded, trying to keep his despair from his voice as his own fae-nature screaming in pain.

Harry gave Lucius one last beatific smile before he went limp.

'Harry?' Lucius shook the boy gently, hoping to wake him, 'Harry!' he cried out more loudly. 'No,' he moaned as he pressed his forehead to Harry's a tear falling onto Harry's cheek, looking as if he was crying.

'No,' a pained cry came from behind Lucius but he didn't look up from where he was. Somewhere glass shattered.

*

Remus, who had just finished teaching, had come straight to see his cub and Severus, who had been in his lab for the last three days, met in the hall.

Remus preceded Severus into the room. At seeing Lucius bent over Harry he took a step back into Severus, whose arms automatically came around the slightly shorter man.

'No,' he whispered, an anguish filled denial of a parent losing a child. Severus wrapped his arms around Remus, not quite having grasped what had happened. He finally caught sight of his brother and his own motionless son. He dropped the precious vial he had been rushing to deliver.

He held tight to Remus as they both slid limply to the floor, their legs unable to support them any longer. Both not noticing the glass as it dug into their knees.

Severus began to rock Remus gently as he whispered a litany of apologies to his wolf, Remus clutched at the strong arms around him and pleaded for this all to be a horrible nightmare.

They didn't even notice the medi-witch brush past them.

*

Poppy had been tending to a careless Gryffindor fourth year who had blown up his cauldron and three others when the alarms sounded. She dropped the burn balm she'd been applying to the boy's shoulder and sprinted to Harry's room.

She had brushed past Remus and Severus as they found comfort in the other and she had to all but shove Lucius off Harry.

She cast several _ennervate_'s but nothing worked and she soon abandoned her wand in favour of CPR and worked feverishly to bring her patient back, even as her own tears stained her cheeks.

*

In all the chaos, no one noticed the blond standing in the doorway.

Draco watched in horror and winced as he thought he heard some of Harry's ribs crack with whatever it was that the medi-witch was doing to him.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

He hadn't meant to do this; he had only wanted Harry to notice him!

He was a murderer and he had no one to blame but himself.

No! There was another! Dumbledore! The old man would pay!

'I am so sorry,' he whispered, though none of them heard him, he turned and fled, unable to watch the scene any longer.

*

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the too bright light that was trying to blind him.

'Turn off,' he mumbled as covered his eyes with his arm.

A deep chuckle startled him as an equally deep voice whispered, 'you can't turn off the sun, Pup,' the amusement clear even without the laughter.

Harry sat up so fast he made himself dizzy even as he tried to blink away the sun. He squinted at the man next to him and after a moment launched himself at familiar presence, 'Siri,' he breathed, taking in everything that the man had.

Sirius mumbled softly to the boy in his arms, because really, to him Harry would always be, no matter how old or what he had gone through, a boy. His boy. Even if Snape was his father.

'I thought you were dead?' Harry asked pulling away finally.

Sirius gave him a sad smile, 'I am, Pup,' he replied brushing away the dark hair to reveal Harry's unblemished forehead.

'Am I?' Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.

'Not yet,' he replied.

'Why not?' Sirius wasn't sure if Harry sounded relieved or disappointed.

'Because it's not your time yet,' a female voice replied.

'Mum?' Harry squinted up at the redhead that was with Sirius.

'Emerald,' she breathed pulling the stunned Harry into her arms.

Harry let Lily hold onto him tightly, even with the knowledge that it had been James that had carried him; this woman would always be his mother because she had given her life for him, a child not of her blood.

She gently pushed him away and cupped his face, 'you look so handsome,' she smiled as tears trailed down her cheeks.

'Thank Merlin, you didn't get his nose,' another male voice said softly from behind Lily.

'Dad,' Harry let James pull him into his arms.

'You're shorter than I thought you would be,' he whispered with a grin. Only to have Lily swat the back of his head, 'what was that for?' he asked as he rubbed the back of his head as he pouted.

'Don't worry Pup, they're always like that,' Sirius grinned up at him from his spot in the grass.

'What is this place?' Harry asked as Lily pulled him down into the grass.

They all shared a glance, it was Lily that replied, 'it's the in between. You aren't dead, but you aren't alive either.'

'It's where people who died before their time come,' James explained at Harry's confused look.

'Like all of you?' Harry asked.

Another glance, 'no Pup,' Sirius ran his hand through Harry's hair, 'we're here for you.'

'For me?' Harry repeated in confusion.

'You're not supposed to be dead yet, you have a long, long life ahead of you, filled with love and family and friends and ugly lamps from relatives when you get married,' Lily offered with a grin.

'That lamp wasn't that bad,' Sirius protested.

'It was a leg!' Lily cried, clearly having had this conversation several times, recently.

'You have to know that the little bleached wonder-twat isn't your mate, right?' James asked, letting Sirius and Lily argue over the Lamp.

Harry sighed and lay back in the grass, and James lay beside him, 'I know I didn't want him to be it but I couldn't not want him; it doesn't make sense but that's what it was like, I couldn't stand him but I had to be near him.'

Harry was surprised when James pulled him close so his head was on his father's chest.

'What did you become?' he asked as he ran a gentle hand on Harry's back.

'A Dream Sprite,' Harry replied with a grin.

James chuckled, 'how's it working for you?' he asked, genuinely curious.

'It's been...' Harry trailed off, realizing that he hadn't read anyone lately. 'Actually, ever since that day with Dean, I haven't really done anything...'

Lily sat at Harry's head, 'May I examine you, my Emerald?' she asked, 'I'd like to see if I can find out what happened.'

Harry nodded, 'Please, I'd like to know that too.'

Lily settled herself on the grass at Harry's head then settled his head in her lap. She gently began to massage his temples. Harry closed his eyes and let his mother's magic slowly ease into him.

~*~

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz!_

_Just an update on my poll: the leaders are 1) actual brothers; 2) Lovers; and 3) Ex-Lovers. So go vote for what you want to see in my as yet unplanned fic!_

_Happy reading!_


	23. Into the Nothing

_My apologies for the delay, I had rediscovered the wonderful world of Spander! XD_

**PART 23: Into the Nothing**

'That corrupting, conniving, contriving, convoluted curmudgeon!' Lily ranted as she paced, occasionally bursting out with a snippet of what she had seen.

She had rather calmly, scarily calmly, lifted Harry's head from her lap and stood before beginning her rant against Dumbledore.

The three men simply watched her.

Finally after about five minutes of her ranting James snagged his wife's arm as she made a pass and pulled her down into his lap.

'In English this time, please,' he requested as he rubbed the back of her neck to sooth her.

'Your cells have memory,' she began her explanation, Harry listening intently, 'I was able to see those memories of what had happened to them,'

'Sort of like Occlumency but with cells,' he half asked, half stated. Lily gave a light chuckle.

'Yeah, sort of like that,' she replied running her hand through his hair.

'So what did you find out?' James asked just as curious as Harry.

Lily actually growled, 'Dumbledore has been feeding him suppressants and _Confound-mate_,' she replied in a low voice.

'Abe better have him doing all the rectal exams on those goats,' Sirius blurted causing Harry and James to laugh in surprise.

'If he is, I feel bad for those goats,' James countered causing Sirius and Harry to shudder.

'So what do I do?' Harry asked as he plucked a few blades of grass.

'Nothing,' Lily replied, Harry looked crestfallen.

'Because being here has cleansed your system; when you go back you'll be as good as new for your true mate.' She replied with a grin as she ran a hand through his hair.

'Your non-"bleached blonde wonder-twat" mate,' James added with a grin.

'How will I know who my true mate is?' Harry asked clearly worried he wouldn't be able to find him.

'Even with everything you have been put through you have still been dreaming about him.' Sirius grinned mischievously.

'But I've only been dreaming of Draco,' Harry insisted in confusion.

James and Sirius raised an eye brow and Harry idly wondered why he couldn't do that.

'Close your eyes,' Lily demanded gently. Harry gave her a look that only an irritated teenager can give his mother, she glared right back and he finally closed his eyes. James and Sirius snickered as quietly as they could.

'Now tell me of the man you've been dreaming of,' she insisted.

Harry's brow creased in confusion and concentration as he tried to piece together one image from the hundreds of images that filled his mind.

'He's tall, broad shoulders,' he seemed to inhale the air around him, 'he smells like... like... mmm so good, I don't know what it is but it's delicious, his hands are big and strong and soft and gentle, creamy flesh littered with bit marks,' he moaned, 'his fingers are so agile,' Sirius and James blushed, 'he's blond, and it feels so soft. Just like Dra-' he cut himself off, unable to reconcile the honey golden locks streaked with silver of his "Dream" to the almost beige colour of Draco's hair. 'Like silk,' he finished having said it all to Lily.

A hand carding through his hair brought him back, he blinked at Lily, 'It's not Draco,' he whispered in awe a small smile curving his lips.

She gave him an indulgent smile as she gently cupped her son's face, 'not Draco,' she repeated.

James gave a whoop of joy that had everyone laughing.

*

Albus grumbled as her tried, unsuccessfully, to milk Gertrude. She snapped at him when he pinched her too hard.

'Stupid beast,' he snapped at her just before she launched him across the barn.

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' was stated in a low rumble from the entrance.

Albus finally managed to pull himself up of the floor and out of the pile of debris to find Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Abe and several aurors looming over him.

All of them were glaring at him.

'What?' he snapped, unable to hide his irritated, embarrassed anger from the group.

'You're under arrest for the neglect, abuse, and murder of Harold James Potter,' Amelia informed him as Shacklebolt cut off the rest of Albus' magic with magic restraining cuffs.

Much to everyone's shock, Albus started laughing.

'He's gone completely round the bend, he has,' one of the aurors whispered to his partner, who nodded in agreement.

'Too strong, too strong,' Albus managed through his maniacal laughter.

Shacklebolt and two others dragged the demented old man from the barn.

'Out lived his usefulness he has!' Albus cackled, 'he was only a weapon, not good for anything else!' he continued his rant, giving them everything they need to convict the man even as he was portkeyed away.

Abe stood watching his brother fall further into madness as he gently scratched the top of Gertrude's head.

'Don't worry Gertie, he won't be coming back,' he soothed, Gertie nuzzled Abe's hand, glad the other white one was gone, she had desperately wanted to stomp on his sensitive bits to see how he liked it.

*

'You have to go back, they need you,' Lily whispered to the lightly sobbing boy in her arms.

'I love you,' he whispered hoarsely.

'I know my Emerald, I love you,' she replied, trying to not sob hysterically.

It wasn't Harry's time; not like this, not deceived by someone he thought he could trust.

'Tell Sev, I'm sorry I didn't tell him,' James requested as he claimed his son from Lily. Harry nodded into James' shoulder.

'I love you,' James declared pulling away only far enough to look Harry in the eyes. Harry couldn't say anything so he nodded and buried himself in his father's shoulder as they both held on tightly.

Sirius launched himself at the pair hugging and sobbing dramatically, 'I can't bear to part from you my precious baby!' he wailed.

'Get off you big oaf,' James tried to snarl, but not quiet pulling it off with the red puffy eyes.

'Then let me say a proper good bye to my Pup,' he replied with a smirk. Reluctantly James let go of Harry who was immediately pulled into Sirius' arms.

'Tell Remus he has nothing to be forgiven for,' He requested softly. Harry nodded as he relished in the warmth of these three people who would have been his family as Sirius pulled Lily and James in around him.

Harry knew the look of guilt that Remus wore constantly, but he had no idea what the werewolf thought himself guilty of.

The last thing he heard was the three of them yelling, 'I love you Pup!'

*

After the man's rambled confession there was no need of a trial for Albus. He was simply tossed into the deepest level of Azkaban, stripped of magic and left to rot. He had done unimaginable things for far too long a time, even before Riddle; with his crimes too numerous to list, Harry not being the last victim.

From what they had been able to gather from the man's ramblings, almost everything Riddle and Harry had done had been orchestrated by Dumbledore. Grindlewald had even suffered at the hand of Albus in some manner.

What he hadn't planned on though, was his latest pawn being the son of his greatest asset. Without Severus behind Albus, the old man lost more support then he even knew.

*

A blinding white light filled the room.

The lone man who was awake had to pull away, the flesh under him felt like a furnace.

The light faded just as quickly as it had appeared and the man could only stare in wonder at the form on- levitating off the bed.

_Vote and review! Please?_


	24. So Cold

**PART 24: So Cold**

Something had died in his mouth and he couldn't get it out. He gave a strangled cry as he bit his tongue and realized that it was the dead thing in his mouth.

'Drink,' a soft voice directed as he felt something at his lips.

It was a straw and he had a deep drink. Water, cool, refreshing water. He gave a sigh and had more water.

'Careful,' the voice said as the water was pulled away, he growled but it came out as more of a whimper.

'You don't want to make yourself sick,' the voice said, slightly amused.

He fought to open his eyes, and winced at the bright light from the candles. Suddenly he yawned and a hand was carding through his hair.

'Sleep,' the voice said softly. And he fell back into darkness.

*

Lucius watched Harry sleep. Everything had been so overwhelming and now the boy would be okay and Lucius gave a small smile before silently slipping from the room.

*

Remus spoke softly to Harry as he worked through his paper work. He knew that his son had woken during the night and he had been sitting next to him since he had appeared in the infirmary after his required nights rest.

Severus had been brewing Harry's potion again because they had no idea what he would be like when he woke.

Lucius had let Harry alone, thinking that he'd want to spend time with his fathers.

*

'Nyagh,' Harry moaned as he came awake for the second time.

'Harry?' a familiar voice called to him, but it wasn't the warm voice from before.

He wanted the other voice but this one was good too, 'Da,' he managed as he tried to pry his eye lids apart.

'I'm here, Cub,' Remus murmured softly. 'Drink slowly,' he added as he held a straw to Harry's lips.

Harry took a few gentle sips and he felt sort of normal again, Remus placed the cup on the table beside Harry's bed.

'How are you feeling?' Remus asked as he carded a hand through Harry's hair.

Harry didn't reply immediately, he had no idea how he felt, 'can I let you know when I figure it out?' he asked with a half-hearted smile. Truth was Harry had no idea how he felt. Sure he felt a lot of things, the pain that thrummed through his entire body, the confusion of what had happened before he had woken up here, the joy of seeing his parents and Sirius, Remus' hand as he brushed through his tangled mop of hair, a lot of things.

'Severus is in the lab, he had to make some of my potion and your potion,' Remus offered, as Harry looked around the room searching for someone. 'He'll be up soon.'

'And Luc?' he asked.

Remus didn't reply immediately, 'he thought you'd like to spend some time with us, cub,' he offered as he gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

Harry flipped over and hugged himself pulling away from Remus, 'Harry cub?' he asked worried.

'He doesn't want me,' he whispered.

'Who doesn't want you?' Remus asked, almost afraid of the answer.

'Lucius,' came the muffled reply and Remus was positive that he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been a werewolf.

Remus growled as he swiftly stood and stormed from the room just as Severus arrived. Severus cursed as he dropped the vial and it shattered on the floor. He really needed to start using something less fragile or shatter-proofing the blasted things. Luckily he had more stored away.

He was then hit by a wave of misery coming from the room. 'Harry?' he asked rushing to his son's side.

'Harry, what's wrong?' he asked as he ran his hand through the boys hair.

'No mate,' he whispered.

Severus growled, 'Harry, Draco isn't your mate,' he said angry at the blond, not his son.

Harry sighed, 'I know, but he isn't here,' he said as he curled into himself, 'he was and now he's not because he doesn't want me.'

'Harry, who is your mate?' Severus asked cautiously.

*

'What in the nine hell's do you think you're doing?' Remus asked as he stormed into Lucius office as the man was correcting whatever it was he was correcting.

Unperturbed by the outburst Lucius continued on as he replied, 'marking these god awful essays.'

'Why aren't you with Harry?' Remus snarled as he slammed the blonde into the wall.

'Because I thought he'd want to spend time with you,' Lucius managed, even as he turned red.

'Idiot,' Remus hissed even as he dragged the surprised blonde up back to the infirmary. 'He's fae needs to know that his mate will always be there, especially after Draco.'

*

'Snap out of it!' Severus demanded harshly when Harry told him that Lucius was his mate.

Harry blinked at Severus in surprise.

'This is not you, Harry Potter doesn't sit around and mope. Harry Potter would be out doing whatever he wanted to get whatever it was that he wanted rules be damned.' Severus lectured, 'I don't see any reason for you to not go out and claim what is yours be it, an owl or Lucius. Just because you may be the submissive partner it doesn't mean you have to sit back and take whatever is handed to you with a smile and a thank you very much.'

'I've seen the way you watch him and the way that you were together this summer, you two belong together so go in there and claim him you giant transsexual Barbie doll.'

They could hear Remus who was out in the hall and after that little speech they could hear furious arguing and what might have been a scuffle an then Lucius came tumbling into the infirmary.

Remus followed him in and everyone was frozen for a moment before Harry was out of bed and launching himself at Lucius.

The blond caught the flying teen easily and the pair was locking in a heated snog session.

Lucius hands travelled down to Harry's firm arse and gave it a squeeze and Harry hopped up and wrapped his legs around Lucius, who carried him to the bed.

'We'll just let you two talk,' Remus announced, not that either one was paying attention. He grabbed Severus' hand and pulled his mate from the infirmary.

'Should we just leave them like that?' Severus asked, still watching the door as Remus pulled him down the hall.

'They'll be fine,' Remus replied.

Suddenly there was a shower of sparkles from inside and Remus and Severus could only stare at each other in baffled amusement.

'Did that happen the last time?' Severus asked not looking away from the partially opened door.

Remus shook his head, 'I have no idea.'

*

Lucius was positive that the lithe body beneath him was trying to kiss him to death.

'Harry,' he panted, even as his hands explored Harry's back and sides and whatever else they could reach. Somehow the agile body had ended up straddling Lucius' thighs.

'Harry we have to nyeah-' he tried again, feebly trying to push Harry away, who seemed to be trying to drain Lucius of his senses.

'Mr. Potter!' Poppy yelled in surprise, causing the teen to almost fall off the bed as he flung himself away from Lucius.

'Harry!' Lucius dove after Harry to make sure he wasn't harmed. 'Are you okay?' he asked, gently helping the boy up.

'No thanks to,' Harry started.

'Don't you even think it child,' Poppy stated, cutting off Harry's retort.

Harry blinked at Poppy, 'think what?' he asked innocently. Lucius had to cough suddenly as did Remus and Severus, causing the medi-witch to scowl at all of them.

'I want to keep you here for a few more days,' she announced causing Harry to pout, 'you've just gone through a traumatic experience, you need time to heal and recover.' She insisted.

'She's right cub,' Remus replied as everyone else agreed.

Harry pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest, 'but I feel fine, great even,' he declared.

Poppy raised an eyebrow, 'stand for me then,' she requested.

Harry pushed Lucius away as he moved to the end of the bed and took a deep breath and pushed himself off the bed. He grinned triumphantly before he was suddenly struck by a dizzy spell and Lucius had to grab him.

Poppy looked both concerned for her patient and smug that she had been right as Lucius settled the boy back into bed.

'So what happened?' Harry asked, clearly not wanting to admit that he had been wrong.

'Where would you like us to start?' Remus asked as he and Severus pulled up a chair.

'Do they always do that?' Harry asked watching as Remus settled himself in Severus' lap.

Lucius gave a low chuckle, 'yes, it's been their way of comforting each other, you gave them both quite a scare,' he replied.

Harry looked guilty suddenly, 'I'm sorry,' he said just loud enough for all of them to hear.

'There is nothing for you to apologize for,' Severus said instantly.

'But-' Harry began to protest.

'Do you want to know what happened to Dumbledore?' Remus asked hastily as he cut off his cub's argument, as feeble as it would have been.

Harry nodded, giving another apologetic glance at Severus.

'They don't blame you for anything that happened, pet,' Lucius said for only Harry to hear, 'stop blaming yourself.'

~*~

_Thanks all for your patients! Please review!_

_Poll Update: For a while Actual Brothers and Lovers were tied but Actual Brothers is ahead by two. So go vote!!!_


	25. Break My Fall

**PART 25: Break My Fall**

Draco sat on an old desk in an unused classroom on the fourth floor. No one ever came to this room and actually he was pretty sure no one even knew this room was here. Draco liked to come and watch the light from the sun as it played on the walls when it was divided by the prisms in the windows.

He flung the closest thing, a chair, across the room with surprising strength as he let out a frustrated howl.

'As good as it feels to destroy school property it will not help you with your problems.'

Draco sprung from the desk like it had bitten him as he whirled to face his guest, 'Professor McGonagall,' he breathed in almost relief.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she returned as she glided over to him and perched on the desk beside him.

He studied her for a few moments, wondering why she hadn't expelled him on the spot, or had him arrested or something.

'My child, I am now the headmistress and as such, I reserve to right to hear every side to a story, even yours,' she offered with a small quirk of her lips.

Draco realized he had spoken out loud and flushed a bright red, causing McGonagall to chuckle softly.

'Albus Dumbledore used too many people, most of them children, tell me how he used you,' she requested softly before sitting patiently and waiting.

Draco goggled at her, she was asking to hear why he had done what he had done. She wasn't condemning him to life in prison for murder. She wanted to listen to him. He turned away to hide his tears, he had no idea why he was so emotional. It wasn't like him.

He steadied himself with a deep breath before he started in on his story.

'I just wanted Harry to notice me, I wanted to be his friend. I had screwed things up back in first year and only just realized how and what I'd done.

'I was trying to figure out how I should apologize to Potter when He approached me. Brought me back to his office for tea and a chat...' he continued on like a fountain, all the words just came tumbling out.

McGonagall just sat and listened to Draco, didn't interrupt him, didn't ask any questions, just let him talk. It was clear by the way that he rambled and jumped back and forth that he hadn't been able to talk about this with anyone. He needed this.

'And now I'm sitting in this classroom spilling my guts to you,' he finished wearily, if a little hoarsely. He had just spent the better part of an hour and half talking non-stop.

'You may if you like spend the night in your father's quarters.' She offered suddenly.

'What about...?' he didn't have to name his concern.

'Since Mr. Potter is still a minor, he will be spending his nights either with his father's or in his dorm room,' she replied reasonably.

Draco nodded.

'You should get something eat before you go to bed,' she offered before she stood and headed for the door.

'You're not sending me to prison?' he blurted as she opened the door.

'You are a minor and while your actions almost cost a student his life, you were under the influence of a very powerful wizard. You weren't completely yourself. I must speak with several people before your fate is decided.' She replied, 'but no I am not sending you to prison tonight,' she added with a hint of tease.

'Thank you, Professor,' he said, and he was sincere he felt lighter now that he had talked to someone and hearing that he wasn't totally to blame, that helped.

*

Everyone was gathered in the headmistress' office, well everyone that should be there. Harry, Severus, Remus, Lucius, Minerva, Draco and Amelia Bones.

Amelia looked around at everyone assembled, these were the only people that needed to know, word would get out, eventually, she was sure but it wouldn't be because of anyone here. They would release a statement as to why Draco was leaving but the full story wouldn't be released.

'After hearing what happened to you, Mr. Malfoy,' she addressed Draco, 'it has been decided that you will be expelled from Hogwarts and banned from attending any magical education center.' Draco nodded, he had been expecting that, 'You will also be prohibited from attempting your N.E.W.T.S. for at least 2 years from the date you should be taking them.' He looked up at Amelia in confusion, 'You will also be placed in work program, instead of serving time in Azkaban, you will be bound to a workplace where you will work for a minimum of four years. You will have monthly evaluations and until you take your exams you will be considered a minor and will not be able to perform an unauthorized magic.' Draco could only goggle at Amelia. He wasn't going to prison.

'However if you in anyway knowingly and in good conscience break these stipulations you will end up in Azkaban,' Draco paled, he was going to be the best employee for whomever it was they had chosen.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie Weasley stuck his head in before coming into the room, 'Sorry for being late but we had a minor disaster at the reserve,' he offered with a faint blush.

'It's alright Mr. Weasley, we started without you,' McGonagall replied dryly, Harry grinned at the late comer, Draco was only a little bit jealous, Harry hadn't even glared at him.

'I missed everything didn't I?' he asked, almost disappointed, he winked at Draco.

'Not everything,' Amelia replied giving him a pointed look.

'Right sorry,' he replied as he sat next to an amused Remus.

'Mr. Weasley has graciously offered to house you. You will be working with him and for him at the dragon reserve in Romania,' Amelia finished.

'We figured you would want to get away from everyone, and just be somewhere that isn't here.' Charlie offered, 'at least I did,' he added.

Draco nodded, he had no idea what to say. It was better then he deserved.

'If that's all, I really should be going,' Amelia said as she stood and collected her papers.

'Thank you Amelia,' McGonagall replied, escorting her to the floo.

'I guess I should start packing,' Draco announced as he headed for the door.

Lucius stopped him, 'you have a few days to pack and say your good bye's,' he said, gently. Any anger he had was for Dumbledore.

Draco nodded and slipped out of the office, Lucius sighed.

Harry lay a hand on his arm before he too slipped out of the office and after Draco.

*

'Draco!' Harry shouted again.

'What?' the blond snapped, then immediately regretted it when Harry winced. 'I'm sorry,' he offered.

Harry waved it off, 'I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you, I'm angry as hell with you but I don't hate you. The only people I could truly hate are no longer a concern.' He offered.

'I am sorry, I was trying to figure out how to apologize to you and then everything was happening so fast, I had no idea which way was up,' Draco said, and Harry could hear the sincerity in those words. 'I have no idea how it happen but I went from hating you to loving you, at least I think it was love. Seeing you made my day better, no matter that you were defending yourself or your friends from me or my friends. I know that you won't ever love me now but I now I would just like to maybe be friends, I mean you are with my father so we are going to have see each other. I am terrible at this.'

'He was a manipulative old bastard,' Harry offered with a lopsided smile.

'That he was,' Draco agreed. It hadn't escaped Draco's attention that Harry hadn't addressed his confession.

'I have to go before I rip off your head or some other body part but I would like to stop being angry with you and get to know you,' Harry offered sticking out his hand.

'I would like that,' Draco replied.

'I'll see you around Draco,' Harry offered before he fled back to wherever it was he was going.

Draco stared after the boy in confusion. He had practically killed the boy but here he was extending an olive branch. Merlin the boy was both incredibly foolish and brave. Not that he had any plans to ever hurt the brunet again.

*

'I talked to Draco,' Harry said as he sat next to Lucius. Draco was in his dorm packing and Lucius was all alone and they, Harry and Lucius, hadn't had any real alone time.

'And what did he have to say?' Lucius asked, letting the smaller body curl up into his.

'The usual, he was sorry, everything happened so fast.' Harry replied snatching the glass from Lucius and taking a mouthful of the amber liquid. 'I told him that I was angry still but that I would eventually like to get to know him.'

'I'd like for the two of you to get to know each other, at least get along without fighting,' he said setting his now empty glass on the table.

Lucius arm tightened around Harry, who crawled into the blonds lap. 'I'd like to get to know you better.' The brunet stated as he nipped at the older man's lips and jaw and throat.

Lucius let him work before capturing the youth's lips in a warm, tender kiss.

When Harry began to thrust against Lucius erection the blond gently pulled away. 'We should stop,' he stated as gently as he could.

'What? Why?' Harry pouted. 'You don't want me, that's it, isn't it? You just...' he babbled suddenly.

Lucius kissed him, just a quick brush to startle him quiet. 'I do want you, so badly,' he thrust up into the brunet lightly, 'but you are only 16, Harry. As badly as I want to make love to you, we should wait until you've graduated.'

Harry hated the fact that his eyes began to tear as Lucius spoke, he knew what Lucius was saying made sense, but the fae part of him that was screaming for Lucius was also screaming that he was being rejected again.

'Harry?' Lucius asked softly, afraid his mate was pulling in on himself.

'No!' Harry pulled away, flinging himself into a corner as he clutched his head, 'no! I am not being rejected!' he shouted.

Suddenly Lucius seemed to understand Harry better. Harry was essentially two beings, the human Harry and the Fae. The Fae that hadn't been claimed. They were two separate beings that needed to be one.

Lucius crouched down in front of Harry and cupped his face, 'Harry look at me,' he requested as he tilted the face upwards.

'You and this Fae of yours need to accept each other, you haven't had the chance but you have to do this.'

Harry flung himself at Lucius, surprising the older man, causing them to stumble back.

Lucius landed on his back, with Harry straddling his waist.

'Please, mate-mine, please just once, to connect us,' Harry pleaded, not sounding quite like Harry.

Lucius knew he shouldn't, Harry was still young but he also knew that he would do anything to help Harry. This wasn't how Lucius wanted Harry's first time to be but there would be time for roses and romance later.

Lucius hoisted Harry into his arms as he stood and carried him to the bedroom.

*

Harry gave a catlike stretch as he woke up. He was surprised when he found himself pressed another body. A slow smile lifted the corner of his lips

'Harry, pet?' Lucius asked as ran gentle fingers along Harry's fine cheekbone and over his lips. Harry placed soft kisses on them.

'I feel lighter, complete,' he offered the concerned look that Lucius was giving him.

Harry leaned up as he pulled Lucius down to kiss him, 'thank you, I know you didn't want to...'

Lucius bestowed his own kiss onto Harry, 'I did, I wanted to but not because I had to save your life,' Lucius countered almost sadly.

'This wasn't about saving my life, it was about finishing our bond. Can you feel it?' Harry held Lucius hand to his chest above his heart. 'Yeah, yeah, giant cliché I know, but this is where it starts and ends,' he said as he covered Lucius rapidly beating heart.

'We're okay?' Lucius asked as he held Harry tightly.

'I didn't know we weren't,' Harry replied as he pulled himself from Lucius' arms, 'I am however feeling in need of a shower, cradle-robber,' he tossed over his shoulder as he walked, naked, to Lucius bathroom.

Lucius could only laugh as he followed the young man into the shower.

*

Severus watched Harry with Remus as they went over Harry's work.

'So you had sex with my sixteen year old son why?'

Lucius side and wished that Severus would move the blade that was dangerously close to his man-bits.

He sighed, 'because with everything that Harry had been through he need something to stabilize and anchor him. What we did was the ultimate acceptance of a mate and it allowed Harry to settle, to accept himself, Fae and all. Trust me I was all for waiting until he was 18,' he added as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Relax Dad, it was a one-time thing, we aren't going to be having sex until I graduate,' Harry called across the room. As much as he and Remus had tried not to listen they couldn't help themselves. Remus had been much more understanding than Severus had.

Severus, who had removed the shape blade from Lucius danger zone, whirled on the blond, 'Graduation? I thought you said 18?' he snarled.

'Severus,' Remus called in warning but didn't move from his spot.

'Yeah well he says graduation, I say 18,' Lucius offered with a "what can you do" half smile.

Severus glared at Lucius before turning to Harry, 'If I had my way you wouldn't be having sex ever again,' he stated as he tucked the knife into a sheath in his sleeve. Lucius eyed it wearily.

'Why not?' Harry pouted, 'don't you want a grandbaby?' he asked as in a half whine half pleading.

Lucius grinned, as Remus chuckled and Severus choked on air.

A throat clearing drew their attention to the door, Draco stood looking awkward, 'if this is a bad time...' he began.

The adults all looked at each other in concern, 'nope never a bad time,' Harry replied, 'Remus was just about to teach me how to transfigure soft, fluffy things into sharp pointy things,' he stated with glee.

Draco paled and gulped, 'I can go, I think I left some stuff under the bed,' he slowly backed away.

Lucius laughed, 'he's kidding Dragon, he's just learning the alphabet again,' Lucius teased with a wink.

'Jerk,' Harry shot back, throwing crumpled parchment at the older blond.

Lucius laughed at Harry and Draco realized that he hadn't seen his father laugh in a long time, Harry flushed and Draco knew that his father was loved.

He didn't want to be away from this, didn't want to miss the developing relationship between his father and his maybe-sort-of-not-yet-but-eventual friend but he knew he had to get away. Knew he had to put space between himself and Harry if they were ever going to be friends, between himself and his father, and everyone, if they were ever going to not be angry at him.

He couldn't wait because there was a really hot redhead that he couldn't wait to get to know, the same redhead that could maybe break his fall.

~*~


	26. The Diary of Jane

**EPILOGUE: The Diary of Jane**

Draco pushed his eggs around his plate as he stared out the window absently.

'That's not going to help anything Dracorn,' Charlie stated as he sat beside the distracted blonde, setting his own plate that was laden with a heaping pile of pancakes and sausages and a few token strawberries on the table.

'I can't help it,' the blonde replied with a sigh as he dropped his fork onto the plate.

'You did amazing,' Charlie stated with conviction as he placed an affectionate kiss to Draco's temple.

'With teachers like us how could you not,' a redheaded woman stated as she sat across from Draco. It was a Saturday morning, well it was before noon, and everyone was required to eat in the mess hall. Apparently it was great at building team unity, or something, Draco wasn't really sure he had spent that meeting doodling on Charlie's, then Laine's arm.

'Though I think one or two may have been slightly suspect in their methods,' the "blunette", as Charlie had dubbed it, was a few years older than Charlie, sat beside the not-a-Weasley redhead. His plate was piled with pancakes and sausages as well, though he had far more then Charlie had.

'Ugh! How can you eat those?' the not-a-Weasley asked in disgust. Draco didn't comment, he didn't like sausages either but that didn't mean he had to openly oppose the sausage.

'Slathered in maple syrup with a dollop of peanut butter,' Zeke, the blunette, replied with a grin as he stuffed an entire breakfast sausage into his mouth.

'You're unbelievable,' Crystal retorted as she slid down the bench, away from Zeke. A younger woman with purple hair sat in the vacated spot and the human garbage can.

'He reminds me of Ron,' Draco commented absently. There was a brief pause and then Charlie and Crystal started laughing.

'What?' Zeke and Janet asked, though he sounded a little bit more petulant, wanting to know what the joke was.

Draco let Charlie tell them about Ron and his eating habits.

The blonde let himself drift off again, finding a nice spot of wall to stare at blankly.

It had been four years since that disastrous year at Hogwarts.

It had been rough at the beginning, namely because someone had told everyone an edited version of what had happened at Hogwarts. They had left out the part about Draco being drugged out of his mind and being controlled by a manipulative old bastard.

Charlie had stood up for him and had informed all of them just what had happened with Harry, including a howler from the Saviour himself.

With that settled, Lance, the instigator who was jealous of the time Draco was spending with, Charlie had been fired and so had his sister who had convinced him to tell everyone.

Eventually things had calmed and several of the other employees had apologized and eventually become friends or teachers or mentors or, in Charlie's case, lover, but that was only recent, two months recent.

The reason for Draco's anxiousness this particular morning was the long awaited results of his NEWT's.

'Oi! Dracorn dung!' Zeke snapped his fingers in front of his face, causing Draco to flinch back and shake his head.

'Don't snap at me Wyrm waste,' Draco snapped as he swatted at Zeke's hand.

Suddenly a thick bundle of envelopes was thrust in front of his face. The mail was collect at the base of the mountain and brought up by Merle, the mailman because the dragons were fond of eating the owls. Several care packages had been lost before they figured it out.

'Thanks, Merle,' Draco accepted the bundle and began to sort through them.

Harry, Hermione, his father, Severus, the ministry. The ministry. Draco dropped the others onto the table and studied the official seal of the ministry of education.

'So you gonna stare at that or open it?' Zeke asked, as he used his pancake to sop up the maple and peanut butter mix on his plate.

Draco scowled at Zeke who ignored him but the blonde didn't open his mail. He had no idea why he was so nervous. They were right he had had some of the best teaching him and he had been determined to do the best he could on his tests.

'Oh for the love of...' Charlie didn't finish his sentence as he snatched It from Draco's hands and tore it open.

'Hey!' Draco cried out indignantly as he reached for the results in Charlie's hands. Draco missed the smug smile that Charlie and Zeke shared.

Draco gave a soft smile before giving a whoop of joy, causing those he was with to laugh in surprise.

*

Harry grinned at Lucius, who returned it with a slightly less exuberant smile, as Molly rattled off about first loves and soul mates. Lucius gave Harry's hand that was bound to his with a cherry red ribbon a gentle squeeze. Ron, who was beside Harry with Neville, coughed slightly and his mother reddened and continued on with the ceremony. Draco, who was now beside his father, smirked as Severus tried to hide his amusement.

Draco laughed and clapped as his father breathed, 'finally' just before pulling his young husband into his arms only to devour Harry's lips in a fierce but family friendly kiss.

*

From his spot at the bar, Draco watched the people that had become his friends and family.

Harry was studying under Remus, he still had a few years left because he had decided to take a few years to what he wanted to do and go wherever he wanted to, taking Lucius along with him.

All during his travels, he and Draco had exchanged letters, postcards and trinkets. Harry had with all his friends. With Draco it had started out as explanations and apologies but they had eventually given way to teasing and sarcasm. They had grown closer and Harry didn't blame Draco for what had happened in sixth year. Draco was amazed at Harry's ability to forgive.

Harry had filled Draco in on what his, Harry's, friends had been up to.

Draco had been surprised to find out that Hermione had just moved in with George. She was studying law and he was running an extremely successful joke shop in London. Draco still couldn't see them together, even when they made out, much like they were doing right now as they danced together. Fred was with Millicent and while she ran a babysitting service, he ran the original shop in Hogsmeade.

Ron was a traveller too, he was often off with Luna as they investigated odd animal sightings.

Seamus had taken over the Quibbler when Xeno retired because Luna hadn't wanted to take over the paper. When Ginny wasn't playing with the Harpies she was helping Seamus with the paper.

Neville was, unsurprisingly, Sprout's apprentice, and would be taking her post when she retired. For now though, they grew the most sought after botanical ingredients in England.

Draco silently thanked Harry for his capacity to forgive because he wasn't sure where he'd be if Harry hadn't been... well he didn't want to think about it. He was proud of where he was and what he was doing and of the people he knew.

After thanking Harry, he thanked Dumbledore. But he really didn't want to think about him right now, or at all.

Charlie choose that moment to look away from his intense conversation and gave Draco a beaming grin, Draco blushed and returned a pleased smile.

*

'Congratulations on your scores,' Harry had to shout to be heard over the music. Everyone was having a grand time, drinking, dancing, talking with long lost friends and otherwise having a good time.

'Thank you,' Draco replied as he accepted the hug from the affectionate young man, 'and it's about time you bonded,' he added, mock scolding Harry.

While technically Harry and Lucius had been married since that first night, not officially but in every other way that mattered, they had both wearing a rings that they found in their travels.

Harry blushed, 'we wanted to wait until you had taken your tests,' he admitted with a shrug as he accepted his drink from the bartender.

'Why?' the blonde asked, shocked and confused by the admission.

'It seemed the thing to do,' the brunet replied nonchalantly, as he leaned against the bar, sipping his drink. He suddenly downed all of his drink before grabbing Draco's hand.

'Come dance with me,' he grinned, pulling a bewildered Draco onto the dance floor to join Hermione, Luna, Ron and George.

Draco laughed as Harry flailed, all was well.

~*~

_So here we are. At the end, finally! I just wanted to thank everyone who has and who will review or add to favourites and everyone that add this story to their alert list. Thank you so much! I am currently working on several stories in the Harry Potter and Buffy/Angel fandoms so check back soon because I'm hoping to post a new story soon, though I did promise a few people I'd try to finish __Tarnished Silver__…_

_Thanks so much for reading! And don't forget to vote in my poll!_

_Until next time… happy reading!_


End file.
